Redemption
by icepopsickle
Summary: Hermione and Draco have come back to finish their 8th year at Hogwarts after the Great Wizarding War. Both are finding it difficult to forget the past and move on, especially for our Slytherin Prince. He needs a way to numb his pain, to nurture his heart...will he find solace in the War Heroine's arms?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood at the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The castle looked the same as ever, it's long turrets and towers standing tall and silent, gleaming gold in the rising sun. There was no sign, that just a few months back, the castle was almost utterly destroyed. Blown apart by the Great Wizarding War...

Hermione sighed, clenching her jaw. There was no point in dreading about the past. Voldemort was finished, the Dark side had lost, and a new era was going to begin. Had already begun, in fact. Letters were sent out as usual to all the 11 year old witches and wizards across Britain. Many of the students from Hermione's year had decided not to come back though. Too many memories..too much pain..too many loses.  
But Hermione had come back. She'd come back after all that happened, because for one, she had to finish her education and take her N.E.W.T.S. and two, she felt like she owed something to the school, like she wanted to give back something to the one place she felt she always belonged.  
Standing at the gates, she felt a bit alone, but that was hardly something to complain about. She already missed Harry and Ron, who weren't returning that year, having already started their Auror training. She looked around for some sign of Ginny, Neville and Luna. They'd promised they would meet her at the school gates. She wasn't sure she could face going inside, alone. She inhaled deeply, trying to rid her mind of the screams that had echoed across the grounds on that horrible, horrible night.  
Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Ginny.

"Hey.." she said softly.

"What kept you?" Hermione asked, hugging her friend.

"Had to send an owl to Harry. Neville and Luna are coming now. Ah look, they're here."

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, came walking towards them.  
"Hey you guys." said Neville, grinning broadly.

"Hello." Luna said, skipping on her feet.

Hermione smiled at the three of them.  
"Ready?"

The four of them stood and watched the castle apprehensively. There was no need to tell what was going on in their minds. Would they ever be able to see the castle, without remembering horrific scenes from the battle?  
"C'mon." Ginny muttered and pushed open the gates. They walked towards the double doors, looking around at the grounds. It looked exactly the same, except for one small detail. There was a small pillar in the middle, on which were engraved the names of all those who lost their lives in the battle. A war memorial. Hermione shuddered as the lifeless forms of Fred, Remus and Tonks flashed before her eyes. This was going to be harder than she'd imagined.  
Professor McGonnagal stood waiting for them in the entrance hall. She smiled when she saw them, a rare treat to their eyes.  
"Welcome back, all of you."

"It's good to be back, Professor." Luna quipped.

"There aren't going to be any drastic changes. You'll all still sleep in your dorms, but I daresay I've informed you three- she said this looking at Neville, Luna and Ginny- that you've been made prefects?"

The three of them nodded. "As for Miss Granger," she turned towards Hermione smiling. "Congratulations on being made Head Girl, dear."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled. "Who's head boy, though?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione felt like a stone dropped in her stomach. Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, Head Boy of Hogwarts?  
Perhaps something showed in her expression, for McGonagal sighed and said, "I hope you will be able to keep your prejudices apart and work together as a team. It has been a terrible ordeal for all of us, and keeping grudges will not help. It will only lead to more pain."  
Hermione knew she was right, but after all that Malfoy had done, well she was surprised he was even admitted back to Hogwarts, let alone become Head Boy!  
"He has changed." McGonagal said, peering at Hermione through her square spectacles.

Ginny scoffed. "That's surprising."

"You shall see." McGonagal said. "Now I suggest you head to your dormitories. Classes will begin tomorrow. Miss Granger, I take it you know where the Head's dormitory is?"

Hermione nodded. "Next to the statue of the one-eyed witch, on the seventh floor, is that right Professor?"

McGonagal nodded, and they turned to leave when someone joined their little group. Malfoy

"Good morning, Professor." Malfoy said, and nodded to each of the other four, his eyes lingering a bit longer on Hermione.  
Hermione noticed there was none of the old swagger in him. Not one bit. He looked dignified, but not at all smug and haughty. His hair was as pale and blond as ever, and his grey eyes, looked as cold as steal. Hermione found it hard to believe that someone lived behind those eyes. He didn't have his pointed face anymore, she noticed. His jawline was rugged and strong. Had he really changed? Or was it some act, just to get himself some power? Yes, that sounded exactly like the thing Malfoy would do.

McGonagal had started talking again. "...course schedules will be handed over tomorrow morning. The sorting will take place this evening, as usual." (Only a few of the older students had been allowed to Apparate directly to Hogsmead.)

When they were dismissed, Hermione waved the others good bye and started climbing the stairs to the seventh floor. She could feel Malfoy trailing along behind her, but she ignored his presence. The more she kept matters with him diplomatic, the better for both of them. Some scars, she knew, just couldn't heel.  
The door to the head's dorm came as a surprise to Hermione. It was hidden behind the stone gargoyle next to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

"Albus." she gave the password, and the gargoyle lept aside, to give her access to the door. She turned the nob, and entered, and her eyes grew wide.  
It was a circular room, with cream walls and beaded curtains for the windows. There were cushions and sofas in the center. There was a fireplace, next to which her luggage was kept. She could see three doors, one to her right, one to her left, and one at the far back. Hermione walked forward, taking it all in. It was perfect. She could actually imagine herself living here, sitting on the carpeted floor and reading, drinking a cup of hot chocolate on the sofa...

Malfoy had entered and walked past her without a word. He collected his bags from next to the fireplace and went to the door on the left which, she saw now, was labelled 'Head Boy'.  
Just as she was collecting her own bags, Malfoy's voice said from behind,

"Granger?" he called. She turned to look at him. He was standing near the the door to his room, his hands tied behind his back.  
"What?" she asked curtly. She didn't want any unnecessary conversation with him. Short and sweet, that's what it was going to be.

"I have the list of prefects with me, and McGonagal told us we'll have to a lot them duties. Just thought you ought to know."

And with that he turned around and shut the door. Hermione scowled at the door. Well what kind of an announcement was that? No details? What was she supposed to do with that extraordinary announcement?  
"Stupid git." she muttered. She didn't know where the anger was coming from. Or why there was any anger at all. They were supposed to work as a team, and Malfoy hadn't said or done anything that should have aggravated her. Maybe that was the reason? Maybe she had been expecting him to be the prick that he had been? And now that he was being all diplomatic and to the point, it had infuriated her. Did she want to fight with him? Shout at him? Accuse him for all that he'd done?

But she couldn't deny that she blamed him entirely. She could see that his actions weren't on his own free will. He was forced to do it, with his parents and his own life on line. And she didn't forget the fact that when she, Harry and Ron had been captured and bought to his Manor, last year, he had lied that the person they'd caught wasn't Harry. She was grateful for that. But she was also really angry, because when his aunt Bellatrix was torturing her, he did nothing. He just stood and watched her writhe in pain...

Hermione closed her eyes. This wasn't turning out to be the way she wanted it to. She just had to focus on her studies, and not think about things that didn't matter. Forget and forgive, she told herself over and over again.  
 _The forgiving was the easy part._  
 _The forgetting was not..._


	2. Chapter 2

Draco lay on his bed looking at the blank ceiling, thinking. So he was back, back to the place he thought he would never come back to. The place held too many painful memories. But where else could he go? The Manor was worse than here, it was absolute terror, living over there, especially without his parents. This was the better (if not best) option.  
Speaking of his parents... Draco felt numb every time he thought about them. About a week after that dreaded war, the Aurors had come to his house, to take away what was left with Draco...to break apart the three people who were finally starting to be like a family. His mother's sobs echoed through his skull. The gaunt look in his father's eyes would never leave him. It would haunt him forever, he knew.

But one advantage of coming back here, was that Draco was now made Head Boy. He didn't necessarily feel happy about it, but it gave him something to think about..something to take his mind off things. Plus, Granger was head girl...  
Draco felt uneasy whenever he thought about her. All he could see, when he looked at her, was his aunt Bellatrix torturing her endlessly. This didn't make Draco feel numb and senseless. It made him hurt. And it hurt like a bitch. His gut clenched every time he remembered her screams. The pain, the guilt that washed over him was almost unbearable. He regretted this more than he regretted anything in his entire life. Why, though? It shouldn't matter, because it's Granger, a mudb- no, muggle-born. He swore to himself never to use that foul word again.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes, and trying to sleep. He had been sleeping a lot lately, because being awake meant that he would start thinking about all the painful moments in his life. But even sleep wasn't peaceful. He had nightmares, every night.  
He was on the astronomy tower with his wand pointing at Dumbledore...His hand shook as he was forced to cruciate the punished in front of the Dark Lord...he watched horrified as Hermione let out scream after blood-curdling scream...  
Finally giving up, he sat up on his bed. He wasn't going to sleep, but neither id he want his brain to be free. he wanted it occupied and just the thing lay on the table next to his bed. The list of prefects. Perhaps he should talk to Granger about duties now. He had just mentioned it earlier, because he didn't feel like he could stay in her presence for too long. Dammit, every time he looked at her, he sought to meet her eyes but they were so fierce..so pure, that he found he couldn't. But he was only delaying his meeting with her. Better now than never.

Grabbing a pen off the bedside table, he left the green and silver room, and made his way across the common room, and stood before her door. He raised his hands to knock when he heard something...  
Was that moaning? Panting? Draco's eyes widened as he stood there listening to her breathless sounds. Granger was panting and moaning...yes it was unmistakably her voice. What the fuck was she doing? Carefully, daring not to make a single noise, he bent down and peered through the key hole. Draco wasn't much of a spy, but he couldn't resist such mysterious sounds coming from the bookworms room.

What he saw made him nearly pass out, but in a good way. His heart accelerated as he squinted through the key hole. Granger was lying on her bed, completely naked, her legs wide apart. One of her hands were massaging her breasts, squeezing gently, the other was between her legs, rubbing against her clitoris. It was as though a monster had consumed Draco. His dick sprang up in attention and his breathing turned shallow. The creature in his chest roared like a savage animal as Granger let out a loud moan, her fingers rubbing faster.

Draco jumped back from the door, and practically ran into his room, locking himself in. He was breathless as he remembered the way she looked. How had he never noticed before how seriously hot Granger was? All he could associate her with till now was bushy hair and a lot of books covering up her front. Now he had a very inappropriate vision of her touching herself. And for Merlin's sake, why was that so turning on?  
Over the years, Draco had had many girls in his bead. He wasn't a lover, he was a player. He wasn't sweet and slow...he was hard and fast. He sat down on his bed, biting his lip. He could faintly hear Granger still moaning in her room but his own heartbeat was louder than usual. Unbidden to his mind, came an image where Granger was tied to his bed, and he was over her, moving fast..In. Out. In. Out.

He shook his head, terrified of himself and his thoughts. What he needed now, was a cold shower. Great, he thought. First day back, and already a cold shower...  
...

As the water streamed down his back, his tensed muscles started to relax. _Dam you Granger,_ he thought. One thing he was sure of though, he should stay away from her. He really should. But he couldn't see how that would work. For one thing they practically lived a few feet away from each other, and being the Heads of the school, they had to work together. A lot. For another, even if he tried advancing on her, she'd probably hex him. She treated him like filth after all, and after what he'd done, he felt like he deserved it. What scared him most, was the fact that he knew he didn't want to stay away from her. After that little scene, how could he? The animal in his chest purred loudly every time he remembered her lying on the bed, legs spread apart.  
 _Get a grip_. Once he was done, he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself. He wore his school robes and pinned up his Head Boy badge, and walked out into the common room. Granger was sitting on one of the sofas, reading. She was in her robes, like him, her badge pinned to her chest. Her chest...He gulped. And yet again, another image flitted across his mind..one where he was fucking her senseless on the couch. Merlin help him, he groaned, which made her look up at him.  
Either he had never payed attention to Granger's face before, or he had forgotten what her face looked like. Draco thought it was probably the first possibility, because he definitely didn't remember her looking so awfully gorgeous. So awfully tempting...


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione looked at her fellow Head Boy staring at her as though he was a deer caught in headlights. He looked smart in his black robes, his hair slightly damp, but that was completely beside the point. Why was he just standing and staring at her? Hermione frowned at him.  
"Need anything?" she asked him. He quickly shook his head, and went into his room, glancing at her one last time before closing the door. Well, that was weird, she thought, raising her eyebrows. Why was he acting so strangely? Cute!

Hermione blinked. Had she just called Draco Malfoy cute? Cute!? What was she thinking! Maybe she was still a bit turned on after her little- cough- game. But that was ridiculous, because she felt really satisfied right now. Maybe she was strained after her intense masturbating session? A slight blush stole into her cheeks thinking about it. This was her little secret, which she really really treasured. She couldn't stand the idea of someone finding out what it was...even worse: finding out what she was thinking when she was 'doing it'.  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she glanced at her watch. 6:30. It was time to go down to the feast. Should she call Malfoy along? She quickly dismissed the idea...he was perfectly capable of keeping track of the time and coming down to the feast. She'd just leave now. But before she even got up, Malfoy walked out the door.

He stood for a moment before coming towards her. Was it just her or was her heart beating a bit rapidly? Malfoy stopped a few feet in front of her, hesitant. He took a deep breathe and released it.  
"Granger," he started, and Hermione had to to force herself not to laugh, seeing him looking so uncomfortable. "Umm.. I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness.. but I'm sorry, all right? I'm sorry for everything that happened, and I promise to be on better terms with you." He held out his hand for her to shake, which after a surprised moment, she did.

"Wow, Malfoy..." she whispered. "What's gotten into you?"

He shrugged, quickly letting go of her hand. "That's all I had to say." he said, and turned to walk away, but she called him back.

"Malfoy! Wait, I'm coming with you. We have to go down to the feast anyway." He nodded, but didn't wait for her to catch up to him. He hurried along the passageways, his shoulders slightly stiff.

Hermione wondered what was up with the Slytherin Prince. She'd seen him happy, gloating...she'd seen him angry...she'd seen him a bit depressed..but she'd never seen him this uncomfortable. Never. Her company wasn't so bad was it? Her preoccupation lasted only till they reached the Great Hall. And then all thoughts about him floated away.

The Great Hall looked exactly the same as it had been when she'd first entered it all those years ago. Hundreds of floating candles illuminating the hall, the four long house tables, the sea of black hats sitting in them,the ceiling bewitched to look like the sky outside...  
"Merlin, I missed this." She heard Malfoy murmur. She stole a glance at him. He was looking at the hall with a kind of nostalgic sadness.  
"Me too." she whispered softly, momentarily forgetting that she was talking to Malfoy.

She and Malfoy parted ways, as he went to the Slytherin table, and she made her way to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ginny, who was taking with Neville. The two seemed engrossed and didn't notice her until she cleared her throat.  
"Oh hey, Hermione!" Neville said. "How was it with the Slytherin?"

"You don't want to know." she said dryly, and Ginny giggled.

"What were you two talking about before I came?"

"Oh that." Ginny said, glancing at Neville. "We were talking about all the death eaters who're still running around freely."

Neville nodded. "Yaxley, Roseir, someone else and someone else..."he ticked them off his fingers.

"You don't know their names?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Hey, I forgot allright? We weren't the best of pals." Hermione and Ginny laughed, but quickly quieted down as Professor McGonagal came in leading the scared looking first years.

"Wish they'd hurry up." Hermione said. "I'm starving."

"You sound like Ron." Ginny said reproachfully.  
Hermione just smiled vaguely. It was true, she was really starving, especially after her little episode in the room. She always felt tired and sore, but in a good way, after she orgasmed. Many would think that being the Gryffindor Princess, the War Heroine, she'd be all innocent in these aspects, but truth be told, it was one of the ways she released her stress and anxiety. And it worked, because when she was tired, she had fewer nightmares.  
She felt a pair of eyes on her, just as McGonagal was reading out the names of the first years, and turned to see. Malfoy, seated on the Slytherin table, was staring at her in a very unsettling way. He didn't smile, nor sneer, he just looked at her with a kind of burning intensity that made her blush. Slightly. She looked away and got the feeling that he knew something. But what?


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome students." McGonagal announced. Draco had to tear his eyes away from the Gryffindor table and focus on her instead. "I'm sure you are all tired from the long journey, so let the feast begin."

Then suddenly, all the empty golden dishes were filled to the brim with the most mouth watering dishes anyone had ever tasted. Draco looked at the food and the people around him, again feeling a bit of nostalgia welling up inside. Blaise sat ext to him, not talking but just gobbling up everything within 2 feet of him. They'd come to a truce, as neither of them wanted the old friendship to fade away. Of course, it would take time for them to be like they were all those year ago, but..everything had a base, a foundation right? Draco hoped this truce was a foundation to build their friendship.

Suddenly his heart felt heavy and he didn't feel hungry anymore. How many people had he lost in his life? How many friends? Relationships? All because he was too cowardly to stand up to the Dark Lord, and he still couldn't call him by his real name. He got up to leave, not wanting to be surrounded by such a huge crowd but Blaise pulled him down.  
"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Don't feel hungry anymore." Draco said. "I'll probably come back a while later."

"Are you sure, man?" he asked, slightly worried.

"Yeah..I'll see you later."  
And he walked out of the hall, not noticing a pair of brown eyes following his progress. He walked out of the castle, out into the grounds, the cold night stinging his cheeks. He welcomed the cold, the darkness, because he felt a little comforted. It numbed the pain that was threatening to overpower him. He walked down towards the lake, and sat down, his back propped against a tree. The lake looked as cold as steel, not a single ripple in it's dark waters. The grounds were bathed in soft moonlight, and he could make out the dim shadow of the tree above him.  
Such a peaceful night, he thought. But what about that night?

 _That night when bodies fell again and again...monstrous creatures standing amidst them...screams and wails...cold, high-pitched laughter..._

He found it hard to breathe. At this rate, he didn't know how he was ever going to recover from the pain. The guilt that tore at his heart. Was he going to live like this forever, drowning in the sea of his sins? Hadn't he heard, dimly somewhere, something about second chances? Wasn't he going to get one to redeem himself? To at least minimize his self loathing? He found that he couldn't cry either. Maybe fate didn't want him to let out his emotions. Maybe it wanted him to just bottle up everything inside, until one day he exploded.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching him.  
"Malfoy?" He looked up, he could make out the outline of Granger standing two feet away from him, though he couldn't see her face. He didn't answer, wondering why she had followed him out of the castle. Maybe to scorn at him? Why else would she want to be alone with him?

"Malfoy?" She called again, a little louder. He still didn't answer, waiting for her to start whatever she'd come to say to him.

"Why aren't you answering?" she asked, irritably. She took a step forward, and he shrunk back into the tree. Perhaps she noticed because she stopped.  
"This is the last time I'm calling you and you bloody well-" she started, but he cut to the chase.

"What do you want, Granger?" He voice cracked when he said her name.

She sat down directly opposite to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. He was able to see her more clearly now, but he couldn't make out what expression her face held.

"What is it to you?" it came out a bit more harsh than he intended it to be, but he couldn't help it. Why couldn't she stop beating around the bush and just yell at him and go away? He was pretty sure that's why she'd sought him out like this. Alone. Helpless.

"Look, Malfoy. I know it's not easy to forget whatever happened, all right? And as much as I hate you, I don't mind giving a bit of friendly advice, now that we've come to a sort of...truce."

"I don't need your advice."

He could tell she was starting to get irritated at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Whatever." she snapped. "I'm going to tell you anyways."

He frowned at her in the dark. What was she doing? "Granger? Why are you-"

This time she cut him off. "You're going to hear me out, whether you like it or not. Do you realize most of us didn't come back? Most of us didn't because this castle held too many memories-good and bad. But some of us who came back, came back for a reason. And you're one of them. You can't just sit like this wasting yourself away. You could have done that anywhere in the world, for all I care. All I'm saying is that you've got to come out of the shell. It's been hard on all of us, all right? You're not the only one who lost their parents...you're not the only one whose family tore apart..."

All the while Draco listened with baited breathe. She was throwing at him everything he never wanted to admit. She was throwing at him all the things that he didn't want to catch.  
"...I understand your parents are in Azkaban-" his head snapped up, and he felt anger boil up in the pit of his stomach. What did she understand? She probably felt sorry for him, and he didn't like that. He didn't want anybody to feel sorry for him. He stood up, his breathing ragged.  
"I don't need your pity, Granger." He spat, and she stood up too.

"I'm not-" she started.

"Just shut up! Give it a rest, and leave me alone!"

"But-"

"I said...LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" he screamed, clenching his fists.

She just stood there looking at him dimly. Then she shook her head in a dejected fashion, turned around, and trudged back up to the castle.  
Draco collapsed on the ground, trying to calm himself down. He could hear her words again and again in his mind. Wasting yourself away...come out of that shell...parents in Azkaban...  
Granger couldn't possibly understand how he felt. He had built that shell around him, to protect himself, afraid of the world. But her words had hit him, had hit very close to home...and after almost a year of building himself this..wall, Granger unknowingly, had made a crack in it's shell...


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the night, and Hermione couldn't sleep. She lay on her bed, staring blankly into the darkness, thinking about...well she didn't know what she wanted to think about.  
She'd been very happy when she first saw the room. Red and gold walls, symbolizing Gryffindor, a tiny bookshelf where she now kept all her books, a work table next to her bed, a door leading to the bathroom, and another one leading -surprisingly- to the balcony. Perhaps she should just pack her bag? But what was the point? She didn't know her schedule, and she was going to stuff all her books in her bag tomorrow anyway.

She decided she needed a bit of air and walked out onto the balcony. The view was spectacular- she could see the lake shining silver in the moonlight, and make out the shadow of the distant mountains now blanketed in a thin layer of mist. She heard the creaking of the crickets and the occasional hoot of the owls...  
Over five feet from her balcony, there was an identical one- undoubtedly Malfoy's- which was currently unoccupied. It was close enough to climb over...

 _What the hell are you thinking?_ she snapped at herself. Honestly, she didn't know what happened to her sometimes. She was furious with him anyways, after their- for lack of a better word- conversation by the lake. How could he shout at her like that? She huffed in indignation. She was only trying to help! Considering all that he'd done to her, all the pain he'd given, she'd been nice to him, trying to give him _advice!_ She didn't even know why she went to see him the first place. She'd admit she had watched him all through dinner not eating anything, and then he'd just gotten up and left. How was she supposed to take that?

Her contemplation was bought to an end as the balcony door on her right opened, and the Slytherin Prince himself walked out- shirtless. Hermione stared. How could she not? Even in the dim moonlight, she could make out his toned muscles, and six packs. Malfoy has six packs, she thought slightly dazed. His blonde hair whipped in the wind, and Hermione thought he looked simply gorgeous. He leaned on the railing, his arms flexing, and Hermione stared more.

He didn't seem to notice her however. He stared straight ahead breathing deeply and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his torso. **_Hermione, look away! Look away!_** She told herself a hundred times, but she just couldn't. Who knew Malfoy was hiding this under his Slytherin robes?

And then suddenly he looked at her. Her eyes snapped back to his face, which looked slightly annoyed. Hermione held her breathe, as though waiting for him to explode again. But he didn't. He simply looked at her, and she noticed he didn't looked remotely annoyed anymore. She let out a breath she was holding. For a long moment they just looked at each other, Hermione trying to decipher what was going on in that mind of his. She thought she saw his eyes travel down her body for a second, but she was sure she imagined it...

She was starting to feel a bit cold, and she realized she was only wearing her night gown. Which was see through. FUCK! She tore her eyes away, and scrambled back into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She tried to calm herself. Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out. Her heart rate finally slowed and she forced herself to analyze the situation.

What were the chances that Malfoy had seen what was underneath? It was quite dark outside, and he had been looking at her face. Yes...it seemed unlikely. But what about that moment when she thought his eyes had traveled down? Had she imagined it? Or was it...real? Merlin, she hoped not. The last thing she needed was for Draco Malfoy to find out that she wore lacy bra and underwear.

But it so happened, though she didn't know it, that he knew exactly what was underneath that see through night gown of hers...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Draco was sitting next to Blaise, halfheartedly eating his bacon. He was however, distracted by the arrival of the mail, where hundreds of owl swooped in carrying packages of every size, and delivering it to it's owner. Draco's throat constricted. Who would he get the mail from? _Nobody_. He remembered all the times he gloatingly opened his usual parcel filled with sweets from his mother. Who would send it to him now? _Nobody_. His mother was in Azkaban along with his good for nothing father.

"Draco.." Blaise's voice interrupted his thoughts. "What's on your schedule?"

Draco looked down having just seen his time table. Professor Slughorn had come over to give their term schedules just before breakfast was served.  
"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense," Draco read. "Potions and Herbology."

"What?" Blaise said incredulously. "How did you get into Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Nobody in our year passed except for the bookworm." he said, jabbing his finger in Granger's direction.

"Guess I'm spending time with her, then." Draco said casually. "Wish me luck."

Blaise patted him on the back, sympathetically. What he didn't know was that there was a ferocious inner battle going on in Draco's mind.  
 _You get to be alone with her!_

 _Keep your mind in check, she's still your enemy._

 _The war's over! And I don't care about blood anymore._

 _Even if you don't, will she ever accept you?_

 _But...but, she's..._

 _It's Granger! Are we forgetting what place she holds in your mind?_

 _No, I just... And in his mind flashed an image of Granger lying on his bed, Draco on top of her..._

"Draco!" Blaise snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"What?" Draco said irritably, annoyed that such a good scene had vanished from his he was angry with himself for thinking that way.

"We have Herbology now. Stuff your bacon, and let's go." Draco did as he was told.  
Professor Sprout was waiting for them in Greenhouse 8, the last one, that she evidently kept only for her N.E.W.T year students.  
"Morning chaps." Sprout said crisply. "It's good to see so many of you back for Herbology." Draco noticed that there were only a few people- Granger (his eyes stayed on hers longer than the others), Longbottom, Lovegood, a pair of twin girls (Patils were they?), Blaise and himself.  
Sprout lead them into the Greenhouse, Draco trailing along behind everyone else. There were all kinds of weird and wild looking plants Draco had never seen before. The seven of them stood around the long table, facing Sprout.

"Right. This year is going to be difficult. No point pretending otherwise." she said. "We're going to team up now, Longbottom can work alone. They're going to be your partners for the rest of the year, mind."  
Draco involuntarily turned to Blaise, but his friend wasn't there. He looked around and saw that Blaise was walking towards the Lovegood lady, with a very glazed expression on his face. Draco's jaw dropped as he saw his friend interact with her. He was blushing furiously, and stammering all the while. And at long last Lovegood nodded, and Blaise looking relieved, stood next to her, occasionally glancing at his partner.

Draco looked around. The Patil twins had paired up. Longbottom was alone. Blaise _(that prick)_ was with the Loony, and the only person left out was...Granger. Draco sighed internally, frustrated that he seemed to be running into her wherever he went. This greatly tested his resolve to stay away from her, as he had not only seen her naked (not to mention what she was doing), but he'd also seen her the previous night wearing that delicious see-through gown.

Granger looked around and her eyes fell on him. Blushing very mildly she came over and dumped her bag between them. Draco cleared his throat. He glanced at the bag, not sure if he was angry or relieved at it for being between them. Great, now he was showing his emotions towards inanimate objects.

Sprout came around giving them a set of papers that looked suspiciously like a test. "This," she called. "will test how much you remember from..before the war." There was silence in the room, where everyone glanced at each other. Sprout looked slightly down, Longbottom was frowning, Lovegood looked exceptionally sad, Blaise was biting his lip, the Patil twins were shaking their heads. Only Granger and Draco weren't bothering to look up. He'd already started on his paper, and found surprisingly, that he could answer most of it.

When he was almost finished with his paper, Granger's arm brushed against him, and it was as though a jolt of electricity went through him. He froze, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He glanced at her sideways, and saw to his relief (or disappointment) that Granger hadn't felt anything. Her forehead was creased in concentration and her tongue was sticking out. Draco had a sudden, inexplicable urge to suck on her tongue, maybe her neck too... He realized he was drooling slightly, and shook himself back to reality. He quickly got up, submitted his paper and walked out of the Greenhouse.

He wanted to wash his face, rid his mind of any thoughts that were related to her. He went onto the prefects bathroom on the seventh floor, but in his preoccupation forgot to lock the door. He threw his bag down and gripped the edges of the sink, breathing deeply. He glanced up into the mirror and his reflection stared back at him looking haunted. In that moment he was back in the drawing room of his manor again...

 _He stood next to his mother and father, watching. His aunt Bellatrix was walking to and fro, thinking furiously. Granger stood, her eyes darting everywhere, as though looking for an escape. Suddenly Bellatrix came to a stop and turned to face Granger, her eyes filled with malice._  
 _"Yes..." Bellatrix whispered. And she lounged at Granger pinning her to the ground. Granger shrieked in surprise and tried to wiggle her way out, but Bellatrix's grip was too strong._

 _"Where did you get the sword from, sweet little girl?" Bellatrix asked._

 _"Dumble- Dumbledore gave it to us."_

 _"Lier!" she screamed and her wand was pointing at Granger's throat._

 _"Where did you get the sword from?" she hissed._

 _"Dumbledore-"_  
 _But with a wave of fury, Granger's words were cut short._  
 _"Crucio!" Bellatrix snarled._

 _Granger's screams filled his ears, rooting him to the spot. She was writhing on the ground as though thousands of painful hives were sticking to her skin. She screamed and screamed but Bellatrix didn't seem to be satisfied. Draco watched horrified as Bellatrix slashed her wand in the air and there was a deep gash in Granger's skin, on her collarbone. Granger's eyes shot open, and she cried a blood-curdling scream, her brown eyes filled with pain. Draco stood and watched...watched her struggling on the floor, her blood dripping to the ground, and he did nothing. He stood and watched, doing nothing..._

He was back in the prefects bathroom, and suddenly he was crying. He was crying like he had never cried before, bawling his eyes out, heaving for breath. He shuddered and gasped, clutching at his throat which was constricting again. His shoulders shook with renewed sobs and he dropped to the floor, unable to stand anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had a free period, now that it was Care of Magical Creatures (she'd have to speak to Hagrid later). She was now heading towards the Head's common room. She had planned to ask Malfoy about the Prefect duties but she didn't know how to go about it. Not after last night's encounter. What would she say?

She was walking past the Prefect's bathroom, when she heard it. Sobbing. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She walked to the door and pressed ear against it. Whoever was inside, was having a horrible time. She heard him (she guessed it was a boy) gasping, coughing and sniffing. She bit her lip. Should she go inside and give some comfort to whoever was there? But what if the person wanted to be left alone?

She stood there for a moment, thinking. Then she made up her mind, and silently pushed opened the door. Her heart lurched to a painful stop. Malfoy was slumped on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face. He looked so dejected and vulnerable, Hermione couldn't stand it. Cautiously, she moved forward, squatted down and put a comforting hand around his shoulders. He froze. Hermione began rubbing his back gently to ease his tension, and she held him, at a loss for words. His shoulders relaxed, but then slumped down again and he continued to cry. Gradually his breathing eased out a bit, but Hermione still held him, now whispering comforting things in his ear.

Malfoy looked up at her, and her gut twisted. His eyes looked like broken glass, not at all their usual silver, but a dull, colorless grey. She had never seen someone so broken..so vulnerable. He looked at her, as though pleadingly, and Hermione held him close, her eyes turning sad. What had the war done to him?  
Perhaps he misread the emotion in her eyes, but he suddenly pushed her away and got up, angry once again. She too raised herself slowly, until they were both standing looking at each other.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking with the lack of use. Malfoy's shoulders shook, and she realized he wasn't crying. He was angry. At her. Oh no.  
"Never.." he croaked, cold fury in his eyes that she'd never seen before. "Never tell anyone..."

"What's wrong?" she insisted stepping forward.

"Don't come near me!" he half screamed, half snarled.

"Malfoy-" she started, concerned for him.

"I don't want your pity!" he shouted, clenching his fists in anger. Merlin, she had never seen him lose control like this. And she wasn't feeling pity for him! How could she explain that?

"Will you just listen-"  
But with a snarl he came towards her and she backed away into the cold, tiled wall of the bathroom. He was very close to her now, their faces almost touching. But Hermione had never seen the madness in his eyes before, that glinted in his cold grey pupils.  
Both his arms were on either side of her face, caging her in. "I don't need your pity. I don't need you. I don't need anybody." he practically spat at her.

"Why were you crying?" she asked, defiant. She wasn't going to back out this time.

"Why do you care?" he hissed. "Want to tell everyone how weak I am?"

"Why would I-"

"Shut up! It's all your fault!" They were so close that they were sharing the same air. Hermione was angry. How dare he blame her? How dare he take that tone on her? And what was his problem? She didn't think he was weak just because he was crying.

"How is it my fault?" she seethed.

"Ha!" he cackled humorlessly, his eyes bulging. "Tell me! Are you going to tell everyone what a weakling Draco Malfoy is? You must be enjoying yourself-"

But Hermione had had enough. "Crying is not a weakness, Draco!" she said fiercely, holding his grey eyes with her warm, brown ones.

Something moved in the depths of his eyes, she was sure of it. And quite suddenly, his forehead was resting on hers, all anger having evaporated to nothingness. His shoulders were no longer stiff, and his eyes no longer slits. They stared at each other, as though hypnotized. Both were breathing slowly. Slowly, his eyes traveled down to her lips which were slightly parted. His eyes stayed there, and she noticed, her pulse quickening. Involuntarily she licked her lips, and he gazed at them, hunger evident in his eyes.

"Kiss me." She breathed. His eyes snapped to hers for a moment before he slammed her lips with his own. It was a fiery, hot kiss, jolting pleasure through both of them. Her hands moved to his shoulders to steady herself, as they kissed in a sort of wild frenzy. He bit her lip and she readily opened her mouth to let him slip his tongue inside. He removed her hands from his shoulders and pinned them to the wall above her head. His other hand snakes around her waist holding her in place. He took control, sucking on her mouth, their tongues swirling together. Hermione had never felt something so intense, so passionate. Pleasure pooled into her abdomen, as he pushed himself towards her, their chests touching. She moaned in his mouth, as her breasts were smashed against his rock hard chest, the friction making her unimaginably aroused.

The two stopped kissing to catch some air, but they were still very close to each other. Malfoy let go of her hands, letting them fall freely to her sides. He crushed himself onto her, and her hands went under his shirt, feeling his muscled back.  
"Granger.." he said softly, brushing his lips against her swollen ones, very gently. "What are you doing to me?"

And then he was gone in a swirl of black robes, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Hermione to stand alone in the Prefect's bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_I kissed her. I kissed her. I fucking kissed her._ _What's wrong with me?_ Draco was miserable. He was sitting alone on the astronomy tower, his head in his hands.  
 _Why did I kiss her?_ he asked himself

 _Because you're a lousy twat who only wants a girl's pussy._ He groaned as he knew it was true. He wouldn't have cared if it was any other girl, but it was Granger! He was a feral, carnal beast with wild, savage fantasies, and he knew she must be an innocent, sweet soul with the loveliest of dreams.

If he got involved with her in any way, it would be impossible for him to gain any sort of redemption. Just because he lusted after her, it didn't mean that they'd have to get into a sexual relationship. No not at all. Forget the fact that she asked him to kiss her. He knew if he got any more closer to her then he would only add to his sins. He'd already committed five of the seven sins. That should be a record:

He'd been greedy for power and fame _**(Avaritia).**_

He'd been lazy and reluctant to work **_(Acedia)._**

He was envious of everyone who got attention but mostly- Potter, for his scar head; Weasel and Potter for being so close to Granger _**(Invidia).**_

He'd been prideful about his 'pure blood' status. **_(Superbia)._**

And he unleashed his wrath now, on her of all the people. He was furious with everyone, with the world in general for being the way it was. _**(Ira).**_

Now he was lusting after her. A pure, holy soul, untouched and preserved for someone who would treasure her, adore her. There comes his sixth sin. Lust. _**(Luxuria).**_ She was a virgin, he knew it, could feel it when he kissed her. He wouldn't be the one to take that away from her, to taint her in any way possible.

 _At this point, she was the pure blood...and he was the mudblood._

And speaking of that kiss...Merlin, that was the end of him! She was so soft, so sweet, he couldn't stand it. Her innocence only added to her appeal, the way she tentatively reached for his tongue. No, no! What was he thinking?! He should stay away from her, her thoughts, her smile, her smell, her sweet voice, her even sweeter lips...

Draco groaned. The bell rang somewhere in the depths of the castle, thankfully bringing Draco back to reality. He glanced at his watch. It was break now, and then he had...oh, no. Transfiguration. Alone, with Granger.  
Was this some cruel, twisted plan that fate was playing on him? Did he have to endure all this as a punishment for his blunders? He supposed it was true, why else would he be running into her? He exhaled loudly. No matter how much he hid, fate would somehow bring her to him. Hadn't he seen that, just a few minutes ago in the Prefect's bathroom? He'd have to stop running then, it was as simple as that. He'd have to stop being a coward. _Just grit your teeth and get on with it._

When he entered the transfiguration classroom, he noticed at once that something was different. Almost all the chairs and tables had been pushed back into the walls. Only two chairs and tables remained at the center facing the Teacher's desk. Of course, he 's only Granger and me.  
Granger wasn't there yet, which kind of surprised him. McGonagal looked up as he entered.  
"Ah, . Have a seat." she gestured to one of the chairs.

He sat and looked at her expectantly.

"We'll just wait for shall we?" Draco nodded, not quite knowing what to say. They waited. Draco looking blankly at the walls, and McGonagal shuffling some of her notes. She still hadn't come. They waited. The hour ticked by and Draco was becoming increasingly restless. Where was she?

"Perhaps you should go look for her, ." McGonagal said after a while sounding concerned. Draco grit his teeth. When only moments ago he was swearing to himself, to keep himself away, here he was being asked to look for her. Fate had it's ways.

He found her in the Head's common room, passed out on the couch. Her brown hair fanned out around her, lips slightly parted, and breathing deeply. Draco gulped, and tried not to look at her chest. What should he do now? He walked forward cautiously and knelt down next to the couch.

"Granger." he whispered. She didn't move, and for a moment he sat to admire her heart-shaped face. Her skin was soft...creamy...velvety smooth, with just the right amount of tiny freckles sprinkled across her nose. Her lashes were long and curly, so elegant and feminine. Her lips were pink, plush and full. Like plum, he thought, itching to touch them.  
He took a deep steadying breath and regained his bearings. He could do this.

"Granger." he said loudly. She didn't stir. The steady rise and fall of her chest was really distracting him from his job.

"Granger!" he all but shouted this time, and she sprang up, her forehead slamming into his jaw. They both groaned. Draco rubbed his jaw and winced slightly, watching her grogginess melt away into shock and surprise. He stood up and she looked at him, confused.

"We had Transfiguration." he shrugged. "You didn't turn up, so McGonagal sent me to find you."

"What?" she shrieked, scrambling up and brushing the hair out of her eyes. "What time is it." He looked down at his watch.

"11:30."

"Oh no..." she moaned. "The periods practically over! Oh no oh no. What am I going to do? I can't believe I slept through this, how could I have been so stupid? I'm supposed to be head girl, what will McGonagal say? I'm so stupid.." she kept rambling to herself for a full five minutes and Draco watched slightly amused.  
He thought she looked adorable when she was so concerned about something so silly. But that was completely irrelevant, wasn't it?  
"Granger calm down." he said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at her. He was over a head taller than she was, he noticed. Irrelevant again. She looked up, eyes wide and concerned.

"It's okay." he said reassuringly. "McGonagal wasn't angry. Just concerned."

"But..but I still missed the entire class! I'll have to catch up, and it's the first day back!" she cried flinging her arms around wildly.

"Relax. She didn't do anything. Well technically she couldn't because you weren't in class." He was starting to get a little annoyed. Couldn't she calm the fuck down? Then he realized he was being an idiot by getting angry. Old habits die hard. Please Merlin...hand me down some patience.  
She looked even more confused at this. "She can't have done nothing just because I'm not there!" she said incredulously. "I'm only one student!"

"Well it so happens that the only students in Transfiguration this year, is us."

"What just the two of us?" she asked shocked. Draco nodded, sensing the tone behind her words. They were both wondering the same thing. The two of them, alone, in a classroom. Draco's mind went into overdrive as images flew right before his eyes...on the chair straddling her...on the teachers desk...against the wall... Stop it. he told himself.  
Their eyes met and the wind seemed to be knocked out of him. It was like gazing into pure, white light. He looked away, as though her radiant gaze burned him, but he had the inexplicable urge to look at her eyes again. **_. ._**

There was a moment of silence when each recalled the scene that occurred in the Prefect's bathroom. They determinedly looked anywhere but at each other. The silence was slightly awkward, but it was also tense, electrifying.

"Well." she said, breaking the silence and chanced a glance at her. Her face was unreadable. "I guess we should head to the next class. And thanks for coming for me."

And with that she brushed past him, fingers touching slightly. Draco shivered, then turned and followed her like a lost puppy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Faster, Draco faster! she urged him on as the pleasure built up inside her. His groans were matched with her own, and the sound of their bodies flapping together._  
 _Shit! he cursed, increasing his speed to an unbelievable extent, until she came apart in his arms and.._

Hermione woke up shivering in the middle of the night. The sheets were wet because she was sweating so profusely, and her heart was pounding against her rib cage. Flashes of her dream came back to her, and she put her head in her hands. Three weeks...three weeks since he'd kissed her senseless and she'd been having dreams about them fucking. Fantastic.

Not that she was any new to these kind of dreams. She'd had them before, but with a nameless, faceless guy who she didn't know. Now it was him. Malfoy. Because she couldn't actually have him, she resorted to other means to satisfy the constant ache between her legs. She masturbated. What else could she do? She couldn't go around asking people..how mortifying would that be? Every night before she went to bed, Hermione tried satisfying herself, and it would work for a while, ans she'd fall asleep. Only to be woken up by her dreams, hungry and wanting for more.

Things with Malfoy weren't the same anymore. Sure they were the same, their conversation usually between diplomatic and border line rude. But every time they were alone- Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, night patrols, and mostly in the Head's common room- there was a palpable cloud of tension in the air. It was so thick and infecting, sometimes Hermione felt too overwhelmed. She didn't know how much more longer she was going to wake up like this, sweaty and needy.

 **...xxx...**

 **Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! HAVE A WONDERFUL YEAR AHEAD!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Sleepless nights._ Three weeks of sleepless nights. Draco was in a horrible state. Ever since that hell of a kiss, Draco had lost his sleep. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't because every night, without doubt, he could here Granger in her room, making those sounds that drove him utterly insane. Now that he'd gotten a taste, he had become addicted. And it was slowly killing him from the inside. His resolve to stay away from her was slowly dissolving, no matter what he told himself.

When Granger finally stopped her little audio charade, Draco would have acquired a hard on, which no cold shower could diminish. So he'd jerk himself off, trying to picture Granger's hot mouth on his dick, and try to sleep, until the sound of her moans and the sight of her naked skin, came back to him and he was hard again. It was fucking _torture,_ seeing her everyday, and to be alone with her during most of their lessons together.

 _ **Sin. Lust. Sex.**_ That was all that went through Draco's mind these days. He felt sorry for himself. He was fine, before she came strutting into his life with talks about how he should crawl out of his shell! More like he should crawl into her bed and.. _.STOP IT DRACO._

"Draco?" Blaise said, tugging at his arm in Potions class, Friday afternoon. It was the last lesson of the day, and Draco couldn't wait to get back to his room, and shut himself up.

"Yeah?" he asked, copying down the notes that were on the board.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You know what."

"Stop fucking with me Blaise."

"All right. All right. I'm just saying, it's the weekend, and maybe we should go down to Hogsmead for a drink or two, and hook up with some-"

"No." Draco interrupted.

"No?" Blaise asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." Draco repeated.

"No for the entire plan? Or only a part of it?" Blaise said.

Draco sighed, letting down his quill. "Look, I won't mind a drink Blaise, but I'm not going to go and 'hook up' with some random girl at the bar, all right?"

Blaise studied his friend for a moment. "You've changed." he said at last.

Draco snorted. "Good to know."

"All right, a drink then?" Draco really didn't want to go for a drink either but he didn't want to upset Blaise. They were starting to build their friendship again, and he didn't want to fuck everything up.

"Okay." he said tightly. All he wanted to do was go and sit on his bed, in the dark.

"Mate." Blaise said seriously. Draco looked at him. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. We'll go some other time."

"No really-" Draco started but Blaise waved his hand in the air.

"It's cool, man. I just wanted you to relax a bit. I know it's been hard. It's fine though. Take your time."

Draco nodded, relieved. When the bell signaled the end of the lesson, Draco packed his things away and was the last to leave. Blaise left early muttering something about "Got to see the nargles." He noticed Granger talking to Professor Slughorn at the front of the class.

He didn't want to take his chances with her. He really didn't. It was risky. But he thought there wasn't any harm in having a casual conversation. Right? How very wrong he was.  
He waited until she was done, and when she turned, her eyes fell immediately on him. She looked away quickly, which he thought wasn't a good sign. But he advanced on her anyway.

"Umm.. Can I know who's patrolling tonight?"  
"All the prefects. We're off today." she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.  
"Right. Thanks."

There was a slightly awkward pause when she collected her things, and the two left the dungeons together, Slughorn humming merrily behind them.

"So.." Draco started, trying to clutch at raw straws for a topic to start on. "What was the..um..Herbology homework, again?"

"We didn't have one." As she walked, Draco glanced down at her neck, which looked smooth and inviting. This was a very, very bad idea. He gulped.

"Transfiguration?"

"Nope."

"Defense?"

"No..." she looked at him curiously through those long lashes, and he'd be damned if he didn't want to count every one of them.

"Potions?" he asked, a bit desperately.

"We just had Potions, Malfoy." He could see she was starting to get a little worried now.

"Oh yes, of course. How has your week been?" He winced at how it sounded. What was wrong with him? Casual conversation had never been his thing. That was one thing that hadn't changed. Why was he trying now then?

Granger stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He had to resist the urge to look down and check her out. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously

.  
"What?" he asked, confused.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"I..uh..don't know what you mean, Granger."

"You know very well what I mean!" she said loudly, flaring up at once. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing Granger. Although you seem to be having one."

"Yes of course!" she cried and started babbling on rapidly. "Three weeks ago you kiss me in the Prefect's bathroom. In the fucking bathroom! And then you just behave like nothing happened, and I feel like this complete fool and it's all your fault! I haven't been able to sleep peacefully, even once! Now you come by asking how my week's been? What are you up to? Stop playing games with me!" She was breathing hard now, and Draco's eyes immediately fell on the rise and fall of her breasts, imagining them in his hands.

Draco didn't know what to say. The way she was throwing all the things on him, you'd think it was all his fault. Well, he knew it was his fault, most of it at least, but she'd asked him to kiss her, hadn't she? And he hated that even after the bloody war, he was being blamed for everything. Was everything his bloody fault? Sure, he'd instigated it! But she could have stopped him anytime, given him a kick in the balls. And who was she complaining about lack of sleep? He was the one who had to stay awake and listen to all her moans, and breathy audio tracks.

He took a step towards her, anger emerging again after weeks and weeks of keeping it in. He saw her shrink back in surprise and immediately regretted his action. This had been a very bad idea. Why the fuck couldn't he have marched out of class as soon as the bell rung. Well if hadn't done it then, he was going to do it now. And so he turned around and strode off along the long corridors, not bothering to look back when she called his name.


	11. Chapter 11

How could he! How could he just walk off like that? His silence raised as many questions as it answered. And why was he acting so peculiarly? _How has your week been?_ Oh sure, ask the muggle-born how her week was after leaving her aching between her legs. How very comfortable it had been, she thought savagely, as she stormed up the staircases.

On the fifth floor, her bag ripped open and all her books, quills, parchment and ink bottles came pouring out. "Oh for fuck's sake!" she raged, making several first year students to look at her, bewildered. With a quick wave of her wand, she fixed up the mess, grabbed her bag and marched on. She was sure the suits of armor were laughing at her.

Well she couldn't blame them. She herself was on the edge of laughing at herself for falling into this ridiculous situation. She was more angry because she had asked him to kiss her, but she wasn't going to admit that! He was the one who got all _mushy mushy_ and came close and she just couldn't resist the temptation. Horribly addictive temptation.

Her mind reflected over all the conversations they'd had in the last three weeks. She noticed how they were so different from the ones they used to have when they were kids. Obviously there was no _"fuck-you-you're-my-enemy"_ remarks like before. It was just simple conversation. And he'd been...polite. For a Malfoy at least. He hadn't insulted her. He hadn't called her names. And today, she thought, he actually tried to converse with me, like two normal friends. Again, friends? How could they be after the bitter past? But then again, they'd have to move on, and now that she saw it, would it be bad, really, if they were friends?

The head's common room was empty, gratefully. She wasn't sure she was ready to face him yet. She deposited her bag next to her bed and sat down on the edge. She needed to calm down first before she thought this through. And for that she needed a shower. She grabbed her towel and an extra pair of robes, and was just entering the bathroom when the door on the other end of the bathroom opened and Malfoy walked in.

They both stood facing each other, holding their respective doors ajar. Hermione thought it was a _really_ bad idea for her to stay in another bathroom (smaller this time) with Malfoy, alone. She was sure he was thinking about the same. A faint blush stole her cheeks as she remembered him kissing her, and she saw his eyes darken slightly.

"Uh.." she said, searching for something to say.

"Will you go in, first?" he asked, his face unreadable again.

"Well, do you want to?" she asked back.

He raised his eyebrows. "You can just tell me if you want to have the shower first."

Oh, this boy! Hermione stormed in and threw the towel down on a toadstool next to the washbasin; turned towards the bathtub, bent down and released the taps. Steam filled the tiny bathroom as water gushed into the tub, lightly scented. The mirrors fogged up, but Malfoy hadn't gone back.  
"What do you want?" she scowled over at him.

He shrugged. "Thanks for letting the tap open. Now if you don't mind..." he stepped inside.

Hermione stared at him. "What-what you think I did this for you? You?" she said incredulously.

He deposited his towel on top of hers and shrugged again. The steam was really thick and Hermione was inhaling deeply trying to calm herself down. _The nerve of him!_

"I'm not your slave!" she said loudly, her voice echoing around the walls.

"I never said you were." he said. His lack of emotion aggravated her even more, and he wasn't even looking at her!

"Malfoy." she said. He hummed in response, untying his shoelaces.

"Malfoy, look at me!"

He looked up. "What?" he asked, and she could her a strain of impatience in his voice. _Good._

"Get out."

"Same to you."

"Now!"

"No thanks."

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

"For goodness sake!" she shrieked and launched herself on him grabbing him by his collar. He looked unfazed by this and just looked down at her calmly.  
"Get out now! I was here first!"

"Actually Granger, we came in at the same time." he said still more calmly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fuck you." She let go of his robes. "I'm taking a bath anyways." She didn't know where her daring came from (maybe because she was a Gryffindor) but she started undressing, in the hope that he would freak out and run. Her robes went down, and she started unbuttoning her shirt, her back to him. She heard the click of the door being locked and smirked to herself. _That did it, then._

But too late, a strong pair of arms gripped her around her waist, making her shriek. "Calm down it's just me." Malfoy said and there was a hint of amusement in his voice.  
"Just me?" Hermione shouted. "What do you think you're doing?"

He turned her around and backed her into the wall. _History repeats itself._ Their bodies weren't mashed together, but he was still holding her waist. He was almost a head taller than her and she had to crane her neck to look at him. The hot steam consumed them, and they stood like that in the small bathroom.

Hermione's anger was just beginning to fade as she looked him in the eyes. The grey pupils weren't dilated with terror like last time, but she saw something was broken inside. Like shattered glass reflecting a grey, cloudy sky. Unknowingly, with no idea what she was doing, Hermione stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his. She heard his sharp intake of breath and drew back into her original position.

"You're something." He commented after a moment's shocked pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you kiss me? This is the second time."

Hermione's cheeks heated up. "Excuse me for saying, but you were the one who kissed me first!"

"Me?" his grey eyes were now alight with amusement.

"Yes you!" she tried pushing him away but it was no use. He was too strong and now he moved in closer, their bodies touching slightly.

"I was under the impression, Granger, that you were the one who asked me to kiss you." he drawled, and she was glad to see the hint of a smirk on his face.

"Why did you do it then?" she challenged. "Alright I was the one who asked, why did you do it?" She brushed her breasts against his chest.

"I don't know." he said and he crashed his lips onto hers. It was not sweet and soft. It was nothing short of wild. His lips bruised hers and he gripped her waist tightly, pressing her into the wall. He bit on her lower lip jolting a wave of pleasure through her. She moaned. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped in- demanding, controlling. Teeth grazing teeth and tongues swirling in fierce passion, Hermione was lost in the heat. It was only him-his lips...his body...his smell, which was rich, earthly and something purely male.

His hands flew to her shirt, and unbuttoned the last few buttons. Soon her shirt was on the floor and he drew back, breathing heavily. He gazed down at her black lace bra, his already darkened eyes, darkening still.

"Tell me it's okay, and I'll do it." he said, his voice husky.

Hermione didn't say anything. Her heart was still thumping wildly after that kiss and a familiar ache had started between her legs. Hermione tried to clear her mind. She had never had sex before. It was just her touching herself. She knew Ron wanted it right after the war, but she wasn't ready at that time. She wasn't sure she even liked Ron in that way. The kiss between them had been the spur of the moment, and she had never felt the heat, the spark that she felt when she kissed Malfoy. Would she willingly give her virginity to someone like Malfoy? Someone she'd regarded as the enemy for longer than she could remember?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the kind comments! You don't know how much it motivates me to write more and more! Right now though, I don't have much time.. I have my final exams jut 2 weeks away and I'm kinda freaking out! So this chapter is a bit small.. Just a filler of sorts. Will update as soon as I can!**_

 _ **Keep smiling,**_

 _ **La Icepopsickle xD**_

 _ **...xxx...**_

Draco was waiting with baited breath. He was never a man to take a woman unwillingly, and drawing away from Granger had been the hardest thing he'd done. He was afraid of what he'd become if she was around him. Some wild, carnal beast probably.

She wasn't looking at him, but staring down at her feet deep in thought. His cock twitched- no, jumped- in his pants when his eyes fell on the rise and fall of her breasts. He could see her nipples straining against the satin of her black bra, and he had to refrain himself from squeezing them.  
"Granger..." he stared, but she looked up and he was lost in the intensity of her brown eyes.

"I- I'm still...I'm still a- a virgin." she stammered, blushing furiously.

"I know." he said, softly brushing the back of his hands against her creamy cheeks.

She looked curious. "You do?"

Draco nodded, then sighed. "Granger, I'm not someone who's soft and slow. I'm hard, fast and angry. I take control. And obviously you don't want it-"

"I want it." she muttered, not looking at him.

"Come again?" he said, not sure if he'd heard her correctly.

Now she looked up and he was struck by how beautiful she truly was. "I want it." she said more confidently. Draco's heart hammered in his chest after hearing those words. Merlin, if she continued saying things like that he might as well take her right there in the bathroom.  
But since it was her first time, it had to be special. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought, bewildered. _Why do I want to make her 'first time' special?_

Slowly, Draco pulled back, bent down and picked up her soaked shirt. He put it around her shoulders. She looked slightly shocked and was that...hurt?

"I want your first time to be special." Draco said quietly. He bent down and softly nibbled her swollen lips. And with the greatest effort yet, he backed away to the door, gave her one last promising look and was gone.

...x...

 _Draco Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin is wrong with you?_ Draco was sitting in his dark room. It was the middle of the night. He cringed as his words came floating back to him.

 _I want your first time to be special..._

What had he been thinking? That he was Granger's lover? That he had the right to say that? That he had the right to take her virginity?

YOU SHALL COMMIT THE BIGGEST SIN OF YOUR LIFE! he kept telling himself but it was no use. He knew he wanted to be Hermione's first. Draco froze. Had he just though _Hermione?_ And not _Granger?_ He felt light headed and dizzy. Something was definitely wrong with him. He could sense it. Since when did he become such a pussy? Taking like a caring boyfriend, soothing and sensitive. He was **THE DRACO MALFOY.**  
 **I don't do romance.**

Moreover, he felt like he didn't deserve her. How could he- a savage, cowardly beast- deserve her- a pure, kind hearted and beautiful angel?

It felt like he was writing biggest exam of his life, and it was pulling him down every second just thinking about the irony of it all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her daze and looked around. She was in the Gryffindor common room, for a change, sitting with Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
"Sorry, what?"

"You've been off the whole time." Ginny said. "Anything up?"

"No." Hermione lied easily. "Sorry, just preoccupied with studies. What were we talking about again?"

"I was saying that Harry wrote to me yesterday. He and Ron seem to be enjoying their Auror training."

"That's good!" Luna said smiling. "But ask him if he's involved in the Rootfang conspiracy, Ginny!"

Neville and Ginny laughed, but Hermione was in no mood. Her mind drifted towards Malfoy again, and she couldn't forget the words he'd said.  
 _First time to be special._.. Had she just dreamed about the scenario in the bathroom, or had it happened? Three days had passed, and she hadn't seen much of him, making her feel as though she'd just come up with it. But it had seemed so real...

"Hermione!" Neville's voice seemed to be coming from underwater.

"What?"

"Merlin, this girl. Shall we go down for dinner?"

It was Friday, and she was thankful for it. She didn't have the mood to do any homework today. When they entered the great hall, her eyes immediately went to the Slytherin table. He was sitting at the end, talking to Blaise. But then he looked up, and their eyes met.  
At that moment, Hermione was sure that the incident in the Head's bathroom wasn't just a figment of her imagination. There was heat in his eyes. F _ **ire. Thirst. Hunger.**_ Something she was sure was there in her eyes too. He looked away, and Hermione, trying to fight the disappointment she felt, made her way to the Gryffindor table.

Dinner was the usual affair, although Hermione kept glancing over at Malfoy. He too looked at her, once or twice. He didn't smile, but he didn't sneer either. He just...looked at her. Once dinner was over, Professor McGonagall addressed them.

"Good evening, students. Now that it's been a month since you've all come back, we've decided to conduct a party, to celebrate this new beginning. It will take place next week, Saturday evening."

"May I speak to the Head boy and Head girl please?" McGonagall added.

Hermione walked up to the teachers table. The hall was buzzing with talk about the upcoming event. Hermione avoided looking at Malfoy, now that he was in such a close proximity to her.  
" , , I just wanted to inform you both, that you'll be opening the party, now that you're the school heads. There will be a ceremonial dance that you will lead." Professor McGonagall informed them. "It is a semi formal occasion...I take it you know what to wear?"

When the two nodded glumly, they were dismissed. Hermione's mind was spiraling uncontrollably. What exactly would she do, now that she had to attend the party with Malfoy? Dance with him?  
They walked in silence, up the staircases and to the seventh floor. They were off duty again today, but she couldn't see what she would do in the common room. So when she reached the gargoyle that led to the common room, she turned away and started walking back.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy called.

"To the grounds." She replied, slightly curt. Only slightly.

"Why did you come all the way here then?" He asked, following her.

She glanced at him through her lashes. "Why are you following me?"

"As if!" he huffed. "I just want some fresh air. It's not like you own the place."

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes. It felt good to bicker with him about senseless things. It felt good to walk with him into the cool grounds at night, looking up at the blanket of stars that covered the sky.  
"By the way, Granger..." he said, when they reached the lake. "sorry for lashing out on you like that." Hermione remembered only too well how he'd screamed at her only a month ago to 'LEAVE HIM ALONE'.

"It's okay." Hermione said sitting down. He followed suit.

"Ceremonial dance, huh?" he said after a while. "Should be something."

Hermione didn't answer. She knew what he was thinking. They'd have to touch each other in order to dance, and she wasn't sure that was the safest thing in the world. She hoped she wouldn't just kiss him in front of everyone by mistake. Imagine the uproar and mayhem that would cause.  
They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward; it was just a silence between two people who didn't know what to say to each other. As Hermione looked up at the stars, she wondered if a month ago, she could imagine this scenario. She and Malfoy, _Malfoy_ , sitting on the grounds in respectful silence.

"What you said the other day," Hermione started hesitantly. "did you..I mean, mean it? Or was it just-"

"I meant it." he said, looking at her. It was dark, the moon hadn't risen yet, but Hermione could make out his outline. She couldn't detect anything other than earnest truth in his words even if she couldn't see him clearly.

She laughed nervously. "Could you imagine the two of us talking like this?"

"Of course not. But I'm glad we are."

Hermione felt stunned by his words. Was she living in some different reality? Could this be the same Draco Malfoy she'd punched in their third year?

"Granger.." his voice cracked. She glanced at his dark silhouette, worried that he might suddenly lash out at her again. "I'm so sorry..." Hermione had never, ever heard someone in so much pain. She sensed he was sobbing quietly because she heard him sniff once or twice.

"I'm s-so sorry about what-what happened at the manor...I just.." he gulped noisily. "I should have done s-something. She was tor-torturing you and I just stood there..."

It felt like a metal hand was squeezing her heart, as Hermione listened to his words. Bellatrix was cruciating her again, and Hermione found it hard to breathe even in open air. The fear she felt that night, it was the darkest most carnal and animalistic fear she'd felt. She was an animal being cornered, fighting for her life.

"Sorry...sorry...I'm sorry..." he kept saying, now crying freely. Somehow his tears calmed her down. She was able to breathe again, and it cleared her head. She moved closer to him and put an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"It's okay." Hermione said softly. "It's okay. I understand you had you parent's and your own life at stake. It's okay.. I get it now."

She held him as he cried. Her heart felt heavy; she wanted to lift some of the burden off his shoulders but she knew he had to fight this on his own. She could lend him her shoulder to cry on, but this was his fight. _He had to do this alone._

And no matter how hard it was, she knew he could do it. One part of him that hadn't changed, that she knew only too well, was that Draco Malfoy was confident in himself. He just needed a push now and then. And she was glad she could give him all the energy he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

The week flew by and before Draco knew it, it was Saturday evening. He was standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, wearing bottle green robes, his hands tied behind his back. He was attracting the attention of many girls, but he ignored them. He was a bit reluctant to come to the party, but since he was Head boy and McGonagall had told he was to lead the dance with Granger, he had no choice.

And speaking of Granger... he smiled lightly. Surprisingly, after his talk with her on the lake, his heart felt a little lighter. Sure his guilt still weighed him down, but it wasn't as bad as before. He had fewer nightmares now than before. They were filled with the faces of all the nameless men and women he had been ordered to kill and torture.

He kept thinking about what would have happened had he stood his ground and refused to do what the Dark Lord told him to. He supposed he would be dead by now, but he was wondering if that was such a bad thing. He wouldn't have had to deal with the pain of guilt, right? He wasn't so sure. He didn't think the guilt would leave him even if he had died. It was better to live and slowly recover from the pain, than die with the heavy weight on his heart and soul. He was grateful he had Granger with him. He was grateful she didn't loath him like he loathed himself. It made him more anchored to the mortal world. It made him feel like even he was wanted somewhere by someone in this world, though he felt like he didn't deserve it.

There was a sudden hush that ran through the crowd waiting for the doors of the Great Hall to open. Draco looked around, seeking who everyone else was staring at...

His heart seemed to falter for a bit, and his stomach whooped. Everyone else vanished. An _angel_ was walking towards him, an _angel_ sent from the Heaven above...  
She was dressed in a red satin gown, with a slit near her mid thigh, revealing her long, shapely legs. Her brown hair fell down her shoulders, glimmering. Her red lips were shaped into a small, delicious smile, and her eyes... He was entranced.

Her eyes were like gravity...pulling him towards her. At that moment, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

 _ **He was Dante...and she was his Beatrice.**_ And this Dante could hardly believe that he had the fortune to spend the evening with Beatrice.

 _Angel... Goddess...Stunning...Gorgeous..._

Draco Malfoy didn't have the words to describe how beautiful Hermione Granger looked to him that evening.

"Hi." she said, and the sound of her voice which was like melted honey (sweet and succulent), bought him out of his daze. He became aware of everyone staring at her. At his angel. He realized he had been gaping at her, and quickly closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"You have a lot of admirers today, Granger." He commented.

She laughed and he was lost in the sound. "Shut up." she said, hooking her hands through his. "We have to dance. Try not to trip."

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "What's the bet I'm a better dancer than you?"

She looked at him, mischief glinting in her eyes. "A kiss."

His heart rate picked up. Before he could answer, the doors of the hall opened and all conversation came to an end. Draco felt like he had walked back in time. It was the Yule Ball all over again. A dance floor in the middle, bathed in soft shimmering lights, the Weird Sisters playing music in the far corner, the tables pushed to the walls.

Draco remembered very well how he had felt on the night of the Yule Ball when Granger had walked in from the doors. He hadn't recognized her first, but when he heard her talking to Victor Krum...there was no doubt in his mind. He remembered feeling stunned that he had never noticed how beautiful she was.  
This evening, he felt like it was another version of the Yule Ball, where a small portion of his dream had come true. _He_ was the one with Hermione Granger. Not Victor Krum, not Weasel king, not anyone. A sense of accomplishment coursed through him as he led her down the hall and onto the dance floor.

"Ready?" she asked. Draco nodded and cautiously placed a hand on her slim waist and clasped her hand in his other. She stepped closer placing her hand on his shoulder. The music started and the two glided around gracefully. Neither of them tripped, and neither of them stepped on each others toes. Draco forgot that many people were staring at them, not to mention the the glares directed towards him from the Gryffindors, and the ones towards Granger from the Slytherins. But he didn't care nor bother to look at anyone else. It was only him and a girl called Hermione, a normal couple dancing on a normal dance floor.

Draco twirled her around, and she laughed, her eyes crinkling and her hair gently flying around. He had never felt so content in his life; content to just watch her having a good time...because of him. He pulled her close, snaking his hands around her to hold her firmly in place. They gazed at each other for a long moment. Draco's eyes moved around her face, trying to memorize every detail. The curve of her nose, the number of tiny freckles, the long lashes, the soft, creamy skin of her cheeks, the plum-like red lips...

"Plum." he said softly.

"What?" she whispered. He cleared his throat.

"Obviously, we've both shown our talents here, although I must say I'm a shade more skillful at dancing than you are."

She scoffed. "Oh, please. We both know you're just saying that to console yourself."

"Console myself?"

She hummed just as the Weird Sisters stopped playing. Draco only now noticed that other couples had been dancing next to them, too. They quickly let go of each other, muttered a see you later and parted ways.

Draco grabbed a Fire whiskey and went to sit down on the nearby table. He watched as the Weird Sisters started on the next song, and people pooled into the dance floor. Someone sat down next to him, and Draco turned to see Blaise watching him closely.

"Enjoyed?" Draco asked, sipping his Fire whiskey.

"I could ask you the same." Blaise said, sounding suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you had fun with Miss Bookworm."

Draco nearly chocked on his drink. "Sorry?"

"Shove it up. You like her, don't you?"

"Piss off, Blaise. I don't know what you're talking about." Draco glared at his friend. But Blaise didn't give up so easily. He never did.

"You know people aren't going to be happy about this. Imagine Potter and Weasley reacting to this, if they found out that you-"

"It's nothing like you think it is." Draco interrupted. "So drop it, all right?"

"When did it start?"

"Blaise..."

"All right, all right." Blaise said raising his hands in surrender.

There was a moment's silence, then-

"You really aren't-?" Blaise started but Draco had had enough.

"Do you want me to shout out in front of everyone that you have a thing for Lovegood?" Draco hissed.

Blaise was as pale as the Bloody Baron. "What-What are you on about?"

Draco smirked. "Please, Blaise Zabini. I've seen you acting like a lovey-boy in front of her, okay? And pairing up with her in every other activity in class...Tsk tsk."

Draco drank some more, enjoying the burn in his throat and his friend stuttering beside him. "So unless you want everyone to know about it..." Draco said, "shut up about things you don't know."

"I think you've lost your mind." Blaise said evenly. "How can I-?"

At that moment, right on time, Luna Lovegood herself walked up to them. Blaise glanced from Draco to Luna, now paler than ever.

"Oh hi Draco." she said smiling. Draco nodded, trying to hide his smirk at the look of horror on Blaise's face. "Why did you call me here, Blaise?"

Draco stood up, gave Blaise a smug look, nodded once more to the Luny and walked away, smirking. He felt more like his usual self than he had in years...


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was exhausted as she entered the Head's common room. Her feet were sore from wearing those ridiculous stilettos, and her back ached from all the dancing. She felt slightly giddy when she recounted the events of the evening. Despite the severe pain in her shoulders, she had enjoyed herself to the brim. She collapsed on the couch near the fire, and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that spread through her from the flames. She could really use a massage right now...

Just as the thought had formed in her mind, strong, firm yet gentle hands grasped her shoulders and squeezed lightly with just the right amount of pressure. Hermione's eyes shot open and she was almost panicking when she heard his familiar voice.  
"Shh, Granger. Just relax." The calm of his voice and the heat of the fire made her relaxed and she enjoyed the massage he gave, rubbing on her sensitive backbone, and applying pressure on her stiff muscles.

"You have skilled hands." She commented. He didn't reply. She looked up at him, over her shoulders and found he was looking at her intently.  
"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said looking away and continued his masterful administrations.

There was silence, in which Hermione wondered what he was thinking about. She smiled when she remembered his expression when she'd come to the Great Hall. He had looked ready to pass out. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing, Granger?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said, giggling even more madly.

"Well it can't be nothing." he said, and Hermione sensed the scowl behind his words. He walked around and sat opposite her.

"I wanted more." she huffed.

"Of what?" he asked, crossing his hands across his chest. Hermione tried to rid her mind of the thought of how sexy he looked, sitting there...  
"Never mind."

Silence.

"Granger." he said abruptly. She looked up and again saw that he was looking at her very intently.

"What do you do at night, Granger?"

Hermione stilled. Her mouth had gone dry. _**.No. No no no no no no...this CANNOT be happening.**_ Hermione tried to clear her mind. Was it possible that her 'sessions' hadn't gone unnoticed or unheard by the Slytherin Prince? Had she been too loud? Hermione wanted to fan her face as the heat rose to her cheeks, but she couldn't as he was sitting right in front her.

"Uh...sleep?" she said, trying to sound nonchalant. She cursed herself when her voice was an octave higher than usual.

"Do you listen to...music when you sleep?" he asked, watching her. Hermione didn't notice the quirk of his lips. "Because I do. And what amazing music. Funny how it never allows me to sleep peacefully."

Hermione's heart was banging wildly, attempting to free itself from it's confines. "Umm, no. I usually sleep quiet." she muttered. Her mind was racing. What if he knew? What if he had told someone, and she wouldn't have another peaceful moment in her life?  
"Oh, quiet?" he raised his eyebrows, skeptically.

"Why do you ask?" she laughed a strange high-pitched laugh and again failed to notice how much Malfoy was enjoying himself.

"Nothing." he said shrugging. "I just thought I kept hearing weird sounds from-"

Hermione stood up abruptly, mortified. Her face was a glowing sunset. "I'm tired." she muttered. "Good night."

She had almost reached her room when she found her way blocked by a smug looking Slytherin. For a moment Hermione forgot all about herself and stared at his face. The mirth and mischief in his eyes were back, that sexy smirk was in place... she'd gotten so used to the brooding and dull Malfoy, she'd forgotten how he'd actually been years and years ago. She'd forgotten how she always thought _'Oh no'_ whenever his silver eyes twinkled with mischief...she'd really forgotten how annoying and frustrating that stupid smirk was. It felt like she had seen the real Draco Malfoy after a lifetime.  
Which bought her back to her situation. He was smirking at her, and if possible she turned even more red.

"What's the matter Granger?" he asked innocently. "Something wrong?"

"No." she tried to sidestep but he blocked her again.

"You can tell me. I can keep a secret." And she knew. She knew, without knowing how she knew, that she hadn't been all that quiet at night. _Sweet Merlin..._

"It's been a while," she said coolly, "since I had had the desire to smack your face."

"Surely you're not thinking about doing such a sin!" he feigned shock and hurt. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest.

"Get out of the way, Ferret." she snapped. She saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, and his stupid smirk broadened.

"You're right. It _has_ been a while..."

Hermione had used up all her store of patience and now roughly pushed past him. She stormed into her room and was about to slam the door shut when she saw his shoe jam it's way between the door and the frame. He peeked through the gap.  
"Are you angry,Granger?"

"Go away, Malfoy." she said angrily. How did he think she would feel if he teased her about such an embarrassing fact?

"I didn't think you'd had it in you, Granger." he commented slyly.

"Sod off!" she half screeched.

"Okay okay!" he said, forcing the door open more widely. "I know just the way to make you less mad."

" _This is the last time_ -"

"C'mon don't you want to hear it?" he wheedled. In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered how on earth she'd forgotten how fucking annoying Malfoy was. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I agree that you're the better dancer." he said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she hissed, tugging the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are the cleverest which in our year." he said looking at her expectantly.

"What-?" then it hit her with full force and her own words echoed in her mind.

 ** _What's the bet you're a better dancer than I am? he had asked._**  
 ** _A kiss. she had said. A kiss. A fucking kiss. What is wrong with me?_**

"Remembered have you?" he drawled.

"It didn't mean anything." she mumbled, not looking at him.

"Didn't mean anything?" he asked softly. He wrenched the door out of her grasp, stepped in and slammed it shut behind him. "Did I hear you correctly?"  
"Get out, Malfoy. Now. I'm serious." She warned. "Or I'll hex you."

He took a step towards her, but she stood her ground, trying to show she wasn't nervous about his presence.

"Didn't mean anything?" he repeated softly. He took another step forward and Hermione felt her confidence waver. "What about the time you asked me to kiss you in the Prefect's bath? Or in our own bath for that matter. Did that really mean nothing at all?"

He was standing really close now, and Hermione was transfixed by his eyes and his devilish smile. She was rooted to the spot, and knew she couldn't move even if she wanted to.  
"I-I.. what- I don't.-" she stuttered, and he grinned at her.

"Say it Granger." he said lazily. They were almost touching now, their clothes brushing. "It really didn't mean anything at all?" he whispered.

"No...it did." she said muttered.

"That's all I was asking for." And with that he claimed her lips. He was slow today. Lazy and unhurried. He took his time lavishing her lips and stroking her tongue, kindling the heat of desire in her belly. Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation. He was making her dizzy so she held on to his broad shoulders so that her knees wouldn't give away. Slowly, he backed her into her bed, her legs hitting the edge.

He drew back. "I won't do it if you don't want me to." he said, in a very subtle way asking for her permission. She gave him her answer by getting rid of his cloak and started unbuttoning his robes with shaking fingers.

"Hermione-" but she had had it with the blonde boy. She silenced him with a kiss. The kiss turned more heated and wild, as they fell on her bed, rolling. He gripped her waist with one hand and put his other through her hair. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest, and her nipples were as hard as rock.

She groaned when he sucked on her tongue. Her heart thumping erratically, Hermione wondered dazedly if she was ready for this. She was nervous, but the way he held her itself calmed her down. The way he kissed her made her feel sexy and desirable and confident.

And she knew, that yes, she was indeed ready for this...


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't the first time Draco had had sex, then why did he feel so nervous as he lowered Hermione onto her back? Her lips were swollen in the most delicious way and he couldn't hold himself back from bending down and tugging her lips with his own. He caressed her arms, and trailed kisses from her cheeks, to her lips, down her jaw and to the crook of her neck.

She smelled faintly of wild flowers, vanilla and something fruity. He _loved_ it. Her gown was slightly crumpled and he slowly removed the straps down her shoulders, exposing her creamy skin. Soon she was beneath him in only her bra and panties, and he himself was only clad in his boxers.

Draco grabbed his wand from the bedside table and waved it once. The lights went out, but a few dozen candles materialized in thin air, suspended near the ceiling. They cast a yellowish, almost golden glow across the room. Draco looked down at Hermione. In the candlelight, her hair fanned around her face, and a ruby glow to her cheeks, she was truly, unbelievably beautiful.

Draco gently rubbed his palms across her soft thighs. He lay on top of her, moving his mouth down her neck, to between her breasts, to her navel where he stopped and sucked at her skin. A sigh left her lips, as he unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties. He gazed at her for one whole minute. Draco had been in bed with many girls, but he had never truly appreciated the curves a woman could hold. He mostly had sex to satisfy his own needs and to exhaust himself so that the nightmares would stay at bay.

As he saw Hermione's full, plump breasts rise and fall he started to memorize all her curves, her birthmarks, and her skin. Her womanhood was pink and full, like a blossoming flower. He took her nipple in her mouth and gently rolled his tongue over it, making her moan. His hand found it's way to her folds and he rubbed her clitoris, making her gasp at the sensation. She closed her eyes but Draco was having none of that.

"Look at me." he whispered, and he moved his mouth over to her left nipple, all the while looking at her in the eyes. Her rosy cheeks grew rosier still as he rubbed her pussy, now soaking in her sweet juices. She was panting, and Draco had to exercise control over his 'member'. He increased his pace, circling his tongue over her nipple and playing around with his fingers in her folds.

Watching her moan and pant and whimper, tightened his balls and something clenched in his abdomen. He didn't dare enter her for fear of hurting her. Her eyes were dark with lust and he knew his were too. Draco rubbed vigorously at her pussy, and bit down on her nipple, making her cry out in pleasure. Her breath hitched, and she arched her back, purring. Her breathing was shallow, and Draco could feel that she was close. _Very_ close.

"Come of me." he said huskily.

Then she shuddered for a second before coming apart in his arms.

Draco nearly came when he saw her expression as she climaxed...lips parted, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. It was a prize to behold. Draco kissed her again, this time more urgently. His dick was so thick, he could hardly contain in even in his boxers. He could feel the blood pumping painfully, and he knew he needed release soon. But he had to be patient, otherwise he would scare Hermione off.

She reached for his boxers, but he laughed quietly and shook his head. "Tonight is your night." he whispered. He got rid of his boxers and his massive length stood tall. Draco noticed how her eyes widened in wonder and fear.

"You think it'll fit?" she asked quietly, gazing at his hardened manhood.

"If you're not ready then you don't have to do it, Hermione." the sound of her name of his lips, send a warm shiver down his back. She pulled him close and kissed him with new vigor, ravishing and bruising his lips.

Draco growled. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself." he said.

"Then don't." she said between the kisses. She sucked on his lower lip, and Draco groaned at the sensation.

"Hush, plum. We go slow." Gently, he positioned himself at her entrance, the head of his shaft touching her pussy. She gulped. Draco's heart was beating frantically. Why the fuck was he so nervous?

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded, looking resolute, but Draco still wasn't so confident.

"Hermione-"  
Bu she silenced him with a searing, hot kiss. Her tongue rolled over his. For a virgin, she was _dam good_ kisser. Slowly he entered, pushing farther and farther down her walls, and she gave a soft cry of pain when he broke through her barrier. Involuntary tears came pooling out of her eyes, and Draco kissed them away, allowing her to get used to his length. He felt whole and complete. Draco didn't move an inch. He just lay inside her like that, not daring to move,fearing it would hurt her even more.

"Draco..." she whispered, and claimed his lips more urgently, and he knew the pain had passed. Slowly, he moved out and pushed in again, but this time, there was no cry of pain from her. She moaned at he filled her to the fullest, almost hitting her most sensitive spot. He moved in, out, in and out. Slowly. Very slowly. It was torture for him, but he held himself. She put her arms around his neck and put her hands through his soft, silvery hair. She draped her legs around his hip and she said more urgently, "Faster, please..."

Draco increased his pace, moving inside her. He thumped in and out lost in the feel of her walls around his cock, her delightfully soft skin against his, her tongue dancing in his mouth, and the sounds of her throaty moans whenever he hit her G-spot. Their bodies flapped together, and Draco watched where he went in and out of her...it was the most erotic thing he had seen in his life.

She gasped and cried out in pleasure, as he Draco became faster, his strokes more stronger and harder than before. Draco's balls tightened painfully, and he felt her walls deliciously clench around his cock. Draco never wanted that moment to end. He was close. _So fucking close..._

"Look at me, Hermione." he croaked, and she opened her eyes. The moment the brown met the silver, they both let themselves go, and climaxed, blinded into oblivion. Draco saw stars in her eyes, and he kissed her deeply, as his seed filled her, and she came around his cock.

As they came down from the high, Draco didn't move out of her. He kissed her and worshiped every curve and edge of her body.

"Draco.." she said tiredly. He moved out of her, suddenly feeling horribly empty. He covered them with a blanket and tucked her into him, her back facing his front, and draped his hand over her stomach. Draco heard her sigh contentedly, and soon her breathing was deep and even.

Draco didn't sleep for a long time. He watched the candles drifting lazily in the air above and glanced at Hermione's sleeping back. There were a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Both good and bad.

He had done it then...taken her virginity from her. After all the hours and days of telling himself to stay away from her, he had committed, yet again, another sin. He had taken her womanhood. Add that to the list, he thought grimly. **_Luxuria...Lust..._** Was his willpower so low, that he couldn't stop himself from doing it? Was he so week when it came to a pussy? He felt ashamed of himself. Did he just do what he shouldn't have done? Taken something he never should have touched in the first place? Had it all been, again, to satisfy his insatiable hunger for sex? Would he have done it, if it had been some other girl? And not Hermione?

But then, sex with Hermione had been more different than with any other girl. He had felt connected to her, and he had felt...alive. Not in a 'oh-my-god-this-feels-so-fucking-good' way, but in a 'she's-an-angel-and-she-fits-perfectly-into-me' way. He'd be kidding himself if he didn't want to do it again.

Draco mulled about what would happen when he woke up in the morning. Would Hermione freak out? Or worse, would _he_?

 _I don't even know what I'm going to react when I wake up. Fantastic._

For now though, Draco forgot about everything else other than her warm body pressed into his. He embraced her scent, and pulled her close, closing his eyes at how at peace he felt with the world, when she was in his arms.  
Finally his breathing slowed to match with her pace, and he slipped into a world of dreams filled with her and only her. The candles above extinguished themselves, plunging the room into darkness, except for the soft rays of moonlight streaming in through the windows and falling on their peaceful, content and smiling faces.

 _ **...xxx...**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **Okay, so they finally did it! I'm kinda surprised that this story has come this far, I hadn't really thought about how I'd go about writing it.**_

 _ **Thanks a ton for the reviews, really appreciate it! And I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**_

 _ **Okay, a small quiz for the next chapter- who do you think is going to freak out when morning comes? Draco or Hermione?**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 _ **La Icepopsickle xD**_


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke, feeling warm and comfortable, and cuddled into her blanket. Wait...why was the blanket so...hard? Her eyes shot open to be greeted with the sight of silvery blonde hair.  
Then it all came back to her. The party...the talk in the common room...then what they'd done after that...

 _Shit. Shit shit shit. Did I have sex with Draco Malfoy?_

She looked up at his sleeping form. His breathing was even, and he looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him. Eyes closed and not a single crease on his forehead. Their bodies (she realized were naked) were flushed together, their legs tangled between the sheets and her breasts pressing against his rock hard pecks.

In one swift motion, she sat herself up and yanked the blankets to cover herself properly. Draco groaned and squinted at her through his long, elegant lashes, and _dam him_ for looking incredibly sexy with morning hair.  
His mouth formed a perfect 'o' as he looked at her expression. He got up, and Hermione had a fantastic view of his magnificent chest, toned, tanned and sculpted.

 _For Godric's sake, somebody held me out of this!_

"Morning, Granger." he said crisply, stretching.

Hermione looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Morning?" she asked in a terrified whisper. "Why the fuck are you so calm? Do you realize what we've done?!"

Draco had the audacity to roll his eyes. "Calm down Granger. It isn't such a bad thing."

"Bad thing!" she fired up at once, dropping the blankets covering her naked body. His eyes snapped to her breasts, and there was unmistakable hunger in his eyes. "What the fuck are you saying? I'm such a stupid moron." she moaned, putting her face in her hands.

"Granger," he said, drawing his eyes away from the perfect curve of her breasts, and the pink bud of her nipples. "It's not like we've murdered some poor old bloke. We just had sex."

She glared at him through her fingers. "What do you understand? You probably have one girl or another in your bed every night, and I'm one of them, obviously! But thanks to you, I've lost my virginity! Do you think this is a joke? That this is some pathetic, sick game? We're supposed to be enemies!" she cried. "Enemies! What have I done?!"

Draco looked at the hysterical woman before him, her words hitting him hard in his gut. Had a girl in his bed every night, did he? Well he supposed it would have been true a few years ago, but now he had changed. Well he just didn't want anything to do with anyone anymore. And how in the world could he have a bought a girl to their dorm when Miss. Know It All was busy in her room, making herself come? Very loudly, mind you.

"Enemies?" he said at last. "Enemies, Granger? I thought we'd come to a truce."

"Yes." she snapped. She was perfectly aware of this, and it angered her even more. "But that doesn't mean that we indulge ourselves in this..this.." she looked around for the right word but failed to grasp at anything.

"I remember having asked your permission specifically before I did anything." he said impatiently. She was riling him up, she could sense it. And she did not want to face an angry Draco Malfoy the very first thing in the morning. And his words hit very close to home because she very well remembered telling him to just ' _get on with it_ '.

"I need you to get out of my room." she said, not meeting his eyes.

"What?" he asked incredulously. The bed creaked as he shifted his weight. "Are you kidding me now, Hermione?"

The use of her first name made her look up. Had she forgotten how mesmerizing his eyes were? _Snap out of it, Hermione!_ "Don't call me that." she snapped, just because she had nothing else to say.

" _Hermione,_ " he emphasized her name. "I'll call you that if I want. Now back to where we left off-"

"Just get out of here already!" she said angrily glaring at him. Draco noticed the pink tinges that appeared in her cheeks, and he had to remind himself that this was not a time to think about how nice it would be to kiss her fiery, hot mouth.  
"I am not!" he snapped back. "Until we clear this out-"

"There's nothing to clear about!" she said sitting straighter and his eyes fell on her breasts again. "Eyes up!" she snapped. "And you were obviously going to just walk out after saying 'thanks-for-the-one-night-stand-Granger' weren't you?"

"Who said I would just walk out?" he snapped. "What are you saying? And for your information, I did not consider you a one night stand as I consider so many!"

"HA!" she said accusingly. "That means you did have other women in your bed!"

"Not this year!" he said exasperatedly. "Years previously! I haven't had a single woman in my bed after the war...until you! And I couldn't get a girl to just come over; we both could have heard your moans..."

She threw the pillow at him, that he easily dodged. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"What if I don't Granger?" he challenged.

"You're impossible!" She shrieked and started hitting every part of him she could reach. Her tiny fists hardly impacted his hard, defined torso, and he watched with amusement as she continued her little assault.  
Hermione soon realized she could have been hitting the wall for all the damage it was doing to him. She glared at his ever so annoying, sexy and delicious smirk. In the depths of her mind, she registered the fact that he hadn't slept with anyone before her, after the war. That _meant something_ , didn't it? Or maybe he just wanted a hole to get into, that loser...

"Are you done?" he drawled.

"Go away."

"Not a chance." he moved closer, until their thighs were touching. The tension in the air was palpable. Electricity sparked through them, and their hearts accelerated.  
She licked her lips, unconsciously and saw his eyes draw to her lips. Draco growled. _This minx...she was going to drive him mad._

"Granger," he growled. "stop being such a tease, and let's talk this out."

"There's nothing to talk about. So would you please get-" there was no time to complete her sentence. He crashed into her, his lips bruising hers in a scorching, wet kiss. He sucked on her greedily, making her moan throatily into his mouth.  
He broke away, and in a flash his wand was out and with a wave, he had ropes bind her hands above her head. She gasped as he sprawled her on the bed and settled on top her.

"What were you saying, Granger?" he asked softly, kissing her neck and trailing his hot mouth down to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard. He took one of her breasts into his mouth, and tugged gently, making her arch into him. His cock hardened, instantly.

Hermione whimpered as he sucked on her nipple and blew cold air on it, making her shiver. He was tormenting her. She also knew this was something they shouldn't be doing, but she couldn't get it out of her mouth. Halfheartedly she tried to shake her head, trying to say 'no', but it just couldn't work.  
"Yes?" he asked, turning his attention to her other nipple and giving it equal attention. He took her whole breast into his mouth and sucked on the ample, edible flesh she had. Hermione was wet already, her pussy clenching in anticipation.

"I-I dont- what-" she stuttered incomprehensibly.

He moved down, caressing her hips, and outer thighs. Her legs fell apart shamelessly as he reached down to her opening. He stared greedily at her entrance before looking back at her. His eyes, now a darker shade of grey, flashed knowingly.

"You wanted bondage, didn't you Granger?" he teased. "You should have said so earlier. We could have saved so much more time."

Hermione blushed furiously. It was true she wanted her lover to take control over her...she wanted to submit to her partner. In all her masturbating sessions, she'd always thought of her lover being dominant over her. The sex she wanted was hard, fast and fiery. Where she screamed his name...

"You're not rainbows and sunshines, after all." he said darkly, spreading her legs further apart. "Every since I saw you touch yourself, I haven't had a decent night's sleep, did you know that, Granger?" he asked huskily.

Her eyes widened. WHAT? "And after that kiss?" he continued, and gently blew hot air on her moist opening. Hermione quivered. "Forget sleep, I couldn't be around you for two minutes without getting a hard on."

"Please.."she groaned, not knowing what she was asking for.

"Please what?" he asked and flicked his tongue over her clit once. Hermione jerked, as a jolt went through her.

"Please what, Granger?" he whispered. "Tell me."

"Please touch me..." she rasped out, her cheeks flaming as she said the words.

His eyes darkened, so that they looked almost black. "Whatever you say." And then his mouth was on her pussy. His tongue circled her clit, teasing but refusing to enter. Shivers ran up her spine. Hermione's breathing was ragged. If he continued this torture, she would go mad...insane! Slowly, deliberately, he entered her moist opening, so that she almost screamed.

Hermione tried to grab on to something but since her hands were tied, she couldn't. She felt so out of control and she loved and hated ever second of it. He fucked her with his hot tongue, sliding in and out, bringing her to her breaking point. He sucked and licked and rolled his tongue, plunging it in, making her cry out in ecstasy.

"You taste wonderful, Granger." He croaked, looking up at her. His long slender finger entered her, and she gasped at the feeling of both his finger and tongue working on her clit.  
He increased his pace, and her hips rolled as she bucked and tossed her head around. Then...he stopped. _He fucking stopped._ Hermione growled.  
Now immensely cranky and frustrated, Hermione glared at his smirking form, before he made his way up and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, teasing. She tried to mash their lips together but he moved away.

"Ah ah. Not so fast, my little lioness. First we have some talking to do."

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt, trying to show she wasn't in the mood for 'some talking'.

"As much as I hate to stop, _darling_ ," he crooned. "let's discuss about our-" he stopped abruptly when she moved under him. She didn't just moved, but she rolled her hips so that her entrance brushed against the tip of his cock.

"Granger..." he warned, though Hermione couldn't help but notice his voice was slightly strained.

She wiggled again, reveling in the groan that escaped his lips. His lips parted and his eyes widened.

 _This girl_ , he thought, looking down at the flushed form of her naked body. It was killing him anyway to talk to her when her breasts called to him so suggestively, and now she was teasing him. He had been under the impression that _he_ was in control. How very wrong he was...

"Let's have the talk later." he growled, and plunged into her awaiting pussy. Hermione felt delightfully whole, and a sigh escaped her lips. Draco moved all the way out and plunged into her again, making her cry out.

He humped her, nothing like last night. He was fast, ferocious and simply wild. He slammed into her repeatedly, gripping her tiny waist in his strong arms (which would definitely leave marks), and kissed her in a wild frenzy. Hermione was lost in the feel of him filling her, making her quiver as she blissfully sailed the ship of pleasure and desire with him.

The similar heightening feeling gripped her, and she knew she would come soon.

"Fuck." he hissed out, increasing his pace. They were groaning incomprehensibly, shuddering at the amazing feeling they bought to each other. Their guts clenched, their foreheads beaded with sweat, and they teetered on the edge, before falling together into the chasm...feeling a moment of complete, and pure bliss. The climaxed together, crying out each others names, their minds blank and their energy completely spent.

Draco collapsed on top of her, breathing rapidly. As they came down from their high, Draco moved out, and rolled onto his back. He took his wand, muttered the incantation and the ropes holding Hermione's wrists loosened. He took both her wrists and kissed them gently, sucking on her pulse points.

"How about having that talk after a shower?" Hermione asked, rolling back on top of him.

"Together." she whispered.

"You'll be the end of me, woman." he said dryly as he lifted her bridal style, and marched into the bathroom.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello all! I hope I'm not too late in updating! Anyway, here are some short stories which follow after the last chapter...and I call them:**_

 _ **FRAGMENTS...**_

 ** _The Library:_**

"What are the twelve uses of dragon's blood?"  
Silence.  
"Draco?" Hermione stared at the blonde head. He looked to be deep in thought and he was staring at her. They were sitting at the back of the library, trying to cope with the massive amount of their workloads.  
"Malfoy." Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. He jumped.  
"Concentrate, Malfoy." Hermione chided. "Now what are the twelve uses of Dragon's blood?"

"Do we have to do this?" he huffed, folding his arms. "I mean, what's the point? We both know we're gonna get 'O's in N.E.W.T.s. "

Hermione shut the dusty volume she was holding. "I remember telling you clearly _not_ to be overconfident."

"And I clearly remember _trying_ to tell you not to overthink too much."

Hermione muttered something like "Bloody Slytherins."

"What's that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled her essay towards herself. It was a particularly long one for McGonagall, and she still had a foot more to write on it.  
A weird tickling feeling enveloped her. She jerked her legs away as she felt his toes on her calves under the table. She didn't look up from her essay. His leg inched forward, and made it's way higher, almost to her mid thigh.

"What exactly are you planning?" She asked him in annoyance. "You aren't letting me concentrate!"

"Good then." he said smugly. "I can be top in class for once. I'm tired of being second best."

"And here I thought you were begging me for another round."

"Begging?" he scoffed. "Malfoys never beg."

"Something tells me you aren't a normal Malfoy." she said softly.

His smile disappeared; his eyes had that cold, empty look again. "I didn't want to be a...Malfoy."

This surprised Hermione. "Really?"

He nodded. "I enjoyed the money and the power and the control...but," he smiled wryly. "sometimes it was really tiring to put up the facade. It was always lonely being Draco Malfoy."

"You should have talked to me or something!" Hermione said fiercely, leaning forward.

Draco laughed humorlessly. "About what? And did you really think you'd simply talk to me and forgive me for everything I did and said? You hated me."  
"So did you." Hermione accused.

Draco shook his head. "I was only jealous of Potter and Weasley because I'd always have to see you three laughing and talking and just simply being happy. Me? It wasn't that simple. I wanted to laugh and be happy too, I didn't want to act as though I enjoyed everything I did. I didn't want to say the things I said...there's so much I'd have taken back if I ever got the chance, so much I'd like to amend. But that's impossible."

"But Crabbe-Goyle-"

Draco shot her a look. "I think you'd understand by now I needed someone who had the same intellect as me, and not that of a snail."

"So you-you had...no one?" she whispered.

Draco sat for a moment.

Hermione had never him seen like this. This lonely Draco Malfoy. Yes, he'd had trouble coping after the war but she'd thought that it was because of the war itself. She had seen him with Crabbe and Goyle and she'd assumed that they were his friends even if they were stupid. She'd thought they were easier for him to control. Then again, hadn't she too been in his place? Hadn't she too been alone and friendless for the first few months of their first year, before she became friends with Harry and Ron? They had had the same problem, only they found two different ways to cope with Draco, Hermione thought sadly, had to stand alone for all these years, trying to hide his pain by his indifferent mask. He chose to put on the face what everyone expected of him, and hung out with the likes of Crabbe and Goyle...

"Blaise." he said softly. "Now that I think about it, Blaise was there all along. He isn't what you'd call the perfect friend, but you know.." he looked uncomfortable, and Hermione sensed that talking about emotions wasn't that easy for him as it was for others.

"I know Blaise didn't take any side in the war..." Hermione said slowly.

Draco nodded. "He just kept out of it. I guess I should have too." There was a bitter edge to his voice, a tone of resentment and guilt. Hermione wanted to comfort him but she knew words wouldn't do the trick. She stretched her hand out, grasped his collar and pulled him closer, their noses touching.  
"What are the twelve uses of dragon's blood?" she whispered.

"Who cares?" Their lips ran over each other in perfect rhythm, molding together, tongues touching, hearts racing, blood pounding and guts swooping in delight.  
The kiss, thought it sent sparks through them, was a bit different. It was all about comfort...all about the promise of being there for each other when they needed it. It was a _connection_.

Hermione pulled away. "If you don't stop then we'll just get carried off and then who knows what will happen-"

"Are you sure you're a Gryffindor?" he asked skeptically, and Hermione was pleased to see the hint of a smile on his face. She kicked him under the table.

"If we were caught kissing...no let me rephrase. If we were caught even trying to be civil to each other, we'd probably have to send half the school to St. Mungo's."

"We left quite an impression didn't we?" he asked lightly. His legs made their way up her smooth legs again and she shuddered loving the feel of it. Loving that they had grown closer, not only physically. Though he was still cautious around her, he did seem to open up now and then, and they were moments she cherished.

He spoke about the fear he'd dealt with all these years. Fear when he'd had to become a Death Eater; fear when he held his wand against Dumbledore on the highest tower; fear as he continued to do whatever Voldemort told him to, for the sake of his parents and his own life...  
He spoke about how he resented and hated the fact that he was too weak to fight against Voldemort. How he never went against his father, obeyed like an obedient dog. At such times, his voice was cutting, bitter and full of self-loathing. At such times, he was just a victim of war, hate and a bitter past. At such times, she found herself wishing more and more that things should have turned out a bit more differently. That things shouldn't have to be so difficult for someone like him, someone who's afraid to even show his own feelings because they go against what he's expected to be like.

 _What is this world we live in? Influencing us, toying with us?_

But without all that they went through, they wouldn't be what they were today. Their pasts had molded them into the being they were now.

For the better or worst...

 **...xxx...**

 _ **The Owlery:**_

Draco was secretly following her. He didn't know why or for what reason. _Perhaps I just like staring at her hips sway_... which was perfectly true but he still wanted to see what she was up to. At five in the morning!

Draco crept stealthily behind her, as she climbed the long, unending staircases of Hogwarts. He walked in the shadows as she passed portrait after portrait, in the familiar lit passageways. He sneaked behind her as she made her way up to the owlery.

Who is she writing to at this time in the morning?

The owlery was mostly empty, and dark as most of the owls had gone hunting. Draco found her standing at one of the high open windows. She couldn't have sent the letter so early. Draco moved to stand beside her. She didn't react. She didn't even glance at him, though he could see that she acknowledged his presence. That was enough for him.

They had sex, yes. They had their moments when they'd completely open up to each other and admit their fears and insecurities. But still, they had despised each other for 7 years straight. It would take some time for them to be used to strange...comfort and peace they found with each other.

The air was cool and damp, refreshing. Draco stood with her, enjoying the breeze. He could make out the dark outline of the forest...the sky was a velvety shade of royal midnight blue. It was just lighting up around the edges, fading out the shine of the blanket of stars. Draco felt content. He hadn't felt this in a long, long time...perhaps never.

Nowadays, he found his mind always occupied by Hermione. The curve of her breasts, the pink of her lips, the scent of her arousal...everything about her was intoxicating. And how could he escape those brown eyes? _His brown-eyes angel?_

"Another day." she said quietly looking ahead. Draco hummed, watching her, observing her lashes and the shape of her nose and the way her hair fell in luscious curtains around her shoulders.

"Time just flew didn't it?" Again Draco could only nod, his eyes on her mouth as they formed words.

"I never thought I'd live through the war, to be honest." she laughed lightly. "I mean, what chance did I, mudblood Hermione Granger, have?"  
This time, Draco drew in a sharp breathe. He was torn between grudging admiration and outrage that she had no fear in calling herself by that foul name.

She turned to face him, her eyes boring into his. "There's no point denying it, Draco. I am what I am. And I'm proud of it." He was proud of her too, that she stood so fearless in the dark when the same fear was clawing at his insides. He wanted to tell her that, but the words were logged in his throat.

It was times like this that Draco both loved and hated. It was times like this when he wanted to say a million things but he couldn't find a way to do it. It was times like this when he also didn't know what to say at all!

 _It's just sex._ No matter how many times he repeated those words in his mind, his heart (if he had one) refused to believe it. He hated that he didn't have control over what he was feeling. He hated that she affected him. But he also loved that it was in a good way. What made his heart race when he looked at her, her eyes shining in the pale morning light, and hair rippling in the soft breeze?

What was it about her? Her smart intellect? Her amazing body? Her witty remarks? Her kindness and justice? Her stubbornness? Her determination? What was it that made her so...magnetic?

"What?" she asked, a bit self conscious that he was staring at her for such a long time.

"Nothing." he said simply.

"We're out of bed." she said.

"That sentence has thousands of implications." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "I meant that it's curfew, and we shouldn't be out here. We should go back."

"We're the heads of the school." he said, squinting at her.

"Yes, but still..."

Draco looked at her another moment, trying to hold himself back. But it was torturous the way she bit her lip, and smoothed her tongue over the same spot.  
Draco wrapped his hands around her, pulling her warm body close to his. He bent down and caressed her lips with his tongue, long, unhurried strokes that got her curling, like how a cat would when stroked.

"Don't you think there's something alluring in going after forbidden desires?" he asked, his voice low. He could feel her rapid breathing on his cheek.  
"Yes." she whispered. "I suppose there is."

The breeze blew past, and the sun kept coming up, it's ruby tip breaking out on the horizon. The first golden rays fell on the couple locked in a tight embrace, oblivious to their surroundings. It enveloped them in it's natural spotlight, but they were still unaware of the fact that hundreds were breathing just a few floors below, that was sniffing around somewhere nearby, that it was finally time to go back to their little common room and get ready for another day where they showed everyone how much they hated each other.

For the onlookers it was hate. For them it was perhaps...something else.

 **...xxx...**

 _ **Heads common room:**_

Hermione lay curled up on the cushiony arm chair, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and a faithful book on her lap. There was no other way she could find to spend her Sunday afternoon. Unless of course, her favorite Slytherin was with her and she could make herself busy with him, but unfortunately he was out for...Quidditch practice.

 _Boys_ , she thought scathingly, _always the same_.

The portrait swung open and in walked the one and only Slytherin Sex God. Had he done something to his hair? It was wind swept and shiny, beaded with droplets, and stood out at odd angles. His Quiddicth robes were drenched in sweat and his face looked tired.

"Hey." Hermione said, setting down her mug and book on the side table.

Draco collapsed into the nearby armchair and closed his eyes in response.

"Tired?" she asked.

"No, Granger." he said sarcastically, eyes still closed. "I'm bursting with energy."

"Do you want me to get some water for you?" she asked, ignoring this jibe.

Hermione could tell he was fighting to hide his smile. "Yes, thank you."

Hermione _accio_ -ed a glass of water and handed it to him. He gulped it down, and she watched as his Adam's apple bobbled up and down. He caught her looking at him.

"Hermione, I'm exhausted." he said looking at her as though she had just told him to run 20 rounds.

"Yes, I know."

"Then stop staring at me with that _look_ in your eyes."

"What look?" she asked bewildered.

"That look that says, "We're-gonna-have-sex-right-now."

"Excuse me," Hermione said hotly, her ears reddening. "I do not have any sort of expression like that on my face. You must be hallucinating because your tired." she turned to go, but he grabbed her hands, spun her around and pulled her onto his lap.  
 _Such fine legs_ , Hermione thought, _so lean and strong._

"I have a little bit more energy left.." he suggested, whispering in her ear. He bit on her ear lobe, making it hard for her to think.

"Seriously Draco, any more physical activity might finish you off." Hermione laughed. "Go shower and sleep for a while."

Draco whined like a two year old. "Please."

"Did I hear a Malfoy beg?"

"I said, I'm _pleased_ that I worked out so much."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right."

"Are you laughing at me?" he mock growled, and pocked her in the side. Hermione shrieked and tried to get away, but she was trapped. Draco continued to tickled her, making her laugh uncontrollably and thrash around in his arms.

"Stop!" she breathed out in a rush, giggling. "Stop-no I won't laugh- stop-"

Hermione realised she was sprawled all over him.

"This is much more comfortable than a bed, don't you think?" he asked, molding himself to her, so that their chests and hips met.

"You are one lazy, ferret."

"And your are one, hot beaver."

"Are you trying to soften me up so that we have sex?" she asked suspisciously. "Sorry but, my answer is still no. You look dead on your feet."

"It's not sex!" he complained. "It's stress relief. And I'm really stressed right now.."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine. I guess I'll just ask Daphne or someone else..."he shrugged.

"Okay- wait what?" Hermione sat up, pinning his chest with her tiny fists. "What did you say?"

"Just that I'd have to ask Daphne or someone to relieve my stress-"

Her lips scorched him, ceiling his fate. _It's only me,_ the kiss seemed to say. _Nobody else_. It was as though she branded him with her lips, and Draco had to admit...it was the best tattoo he ever got.

Draco didn't understand where his clothes (or hers) went off to, within a span of a second. All he was interested in was touching her, feeling her, consuming her. Damn he'd forgotten how smooth her skin was, how creamy her thighs were, and how hot her mouth was, leaving a hot trail on his naked chest. She straddled him; and he could feel the wetness of her entrance on the tip of his length...could actually smell her addictive arousal.

Dutifully, she sank in on top of him, and they both shuddered at the utter satisfaction it bought them. She was so wet, he could easily slide into her. She started riding him, her eyes burning into his with fiery passion. She moved at a deliberately slow pace, and it was like he was in a wild fire.

"Faster." he growled.

She increased her pace, riding him, up and down, up and down. Draco thrust his hip up to meet her thrusts, and grabbed her waist, in an almost bruising grip. He couldn't be in control when she was like this... _so unexpected...so wild...so free._ She gazed at him through lust-filled eyes, her hands on his powerful shoulders.

 _What makes her so beautiful?_ he thought as he looked into her flaming eyes. _Is it her confidence?_ But after a while all thoughts vanished. Once again, it was only _her._

It was her breathe on his cheek, her nipples grazing his chest...

It was her moans and pants that was like music to his ears...

It was her walls that sucked on his cock, and the familiar tension started to build in his stomach...

It was her breasts dancing up and down, in the most erotic way...most alluring way...

It was how she kissed him with all she had, and how he gave her what was left of him...

It was how connected they felt when they were being so intimate...

It was only her.

"I'm coming." she gasped, and Draco thrust in harder; a few more strokes and they came undone.

As they came down, gazing into each others faces, it was a moment where they held back nothing from each other. A moment when they were completely open. A moment when they shared their vulnerability, insecurity, responsibility...A moment of no secrets.

 _A moment of pure unraveling._

 ** _...xxx..._**

 ** _All right, I hope you guys like that! It's just a few precious moments for Dramione. It can't all be sex, can it? Haha! Anyway, again I'll update as soon as I can what with one thing or another. Just tell me how you felt about the story till now._**

 ** _Warning: there's gonna be heartbreak, angst and a lot of love this Valentine's day! Don't miss it! Keep reading!_**

 ** _Love y'all!_**

 ** _La icepopsickle xD_**


	19. Chapter 19

" . Miss Granger, would you please care to listen?" It was potions, and Professor Slughorn was in a particularly bad mood today. Not only had his first years ruined his expensive robes by spilling armadillo bile all over them, but two of his favorite students were now chattering in the back of his class. _And he was hungry._

"Sorry Professor." mumbled Hermione, clearly embarrassed at being caught talking. She directed a glared towards Draco, who smirked in reply.  
As the weeks went past, Hermione was sensing Draco coming out of his cocoon slowly, his older self resurfacing bit by bit. He smiled (smirked) more often, and he definitely pissed her off on a daily basis, although at night he was incredible in bed.

As Professor Slughorn grumbled on about Veritaserum, Hermione's mind was far, far away. She'd been drifting off in classes lately, her mind preoccupied on a certain Slytherin. Sometimes she was terrified that it would pull down her grades but she needn't have worried. She was still the 'cleverest witch of their age'.

It was almost a month since Hermione had lost her virginity...a small smile played at her lips. She and Draco had sex almost every night, unless they had a lot of studying to do. They were N.E.W.T students after all. Hermione couldn't believe the appetite she had for sex and a laugh rose to her throat remembering all the places they had shagged together...the heads common room, broom closets, empty classrooms as they patrolled the halls together at night, the prefect's bathroom, behind stone gargoyles...

"Anything funny ?" Professor Slughorn snapped. "Care to share?" Hermione blushed furiously as her fellow classmates snapped their eyes onto her. _Never_ , in her entire life, had she looked like a giggling idiot in front of her entire class. She bowed her head, wishing for the class to end.

Next to her, Draco sniggered. Blaise, who sat in front of them with Luna on next to him, raised his eyebrows at his best friend. But Draco didn't notice. The entire class noticed that something was definitely wrong with the two of them.

Professor Slughorn was just readying himself to (unfortunately) give them both detention, when the bell rang signalling lunch.  
"Class dismissed." Slughorn said, and he was the first one out of the class,his stomach rumbling.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, challengingly. The class waited eagerly to see what would happen next.  
"Well Granger," Draco drawled. "seems to me like you're losing it. Giggling all by yourself in class."

"Ha ha." Hermione snapped. "No thanks to you, Malfoy, Professor Slughorn almost gave me a detention." Everybody missed the way their hands brushed under the table. Softly. Intimately.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Funny, how I don't seem to recall what I've done this time."

"Whatever." she huffed, and breezed past him. Draco watched her walk away swaying her hips slightly, teasing him. Mocking him. _Oh she would have it tonight..._

Draco looked around. It was only him and Blaise left in the dungeon classroom. "Lunch?" he asked Blaise, and swung his bad over his shoulder, stalking out of the room. Blaise hurried to catch up.  
"What's going on between you and Granger?" Blaise demanded. Draco grit his teeth. He had been hampered by Blaise _every_ day, with the same question again and again, so that this time, the answer rose readily to his lips.

"Nothing, Blaise. How many time do I have to tell you?" he snapped. _That I'm Granger's lover by night_ , he thought to himself.

"Do I look stupid?" Blaise said as they entered the Great Hall, filled with mild chatter.

"Yes. Why?" They sat down next to each other, facing the Gryffindor table. Like usual, Draco's eyes roamed over and stopped on his brown-eyed angel. She looked up and met his eyes. Draco sent her a dark, promising look, and saw with satisfaction that it made her shiver.

"You two are shagging, aren't you?" Blaise asked shrewdly, piling potatoes onto his plate.

Draco chocked on his meal, causing several Slytherins to shoot him a nasty look. Thank Blaise for making him look like a clumsy ox...

"Yes...that's the answer I needed." Blaise said shaking his head. "I don't know why I hadn't figured it out already."

"What you're saying is utter rubbish." Draco said, wiping his chin with a napkin.

"Really?" Blaise cocked an eyebrow at him. "Listen, I think I'd know when my best friend was lying to me."

Draco didn't reply. If Blaise knew about his 'relationship' (if you can call it that), then things would get complicated. There was the fact that he was pure blood Malfoy and she was muggle-born Granger. Not to mention the fact that they supposedly loathed each other since first year. And then there was still the problem of her being in Gryffindor and him in Slytherin. So with one problem on top of another, Draco and Hermione had decided to keep their relationship a secret from their friends. At least Hermione did. Draco had no one except Blaise.

Then again, there was the 'relationship' itself. Draco refused to believe that they were dating. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had feelings for Granger, but at the same time he didn't want to name them 'friends for benefits' either. It didn't feel right to call it that. But pulling emotions into this would be a problem.

Even as he told himself that he didn't like her in any way other than sexually, Draco could see himself falling for her. Could see himself watching her, thinking about her, dreaming about her. Yes he didn't have nightmares anymore... He had dreams. And they were filled with her- her laughter, her smell, her voice...just her. He saw himself leading a life with her, having kids with her, growing old with her-

WHAT ARE YOU THINKING DRACO MALFOY? Draco felt horrified at his own thoughts. Was all that he was thinking genuine, or only a counter effect after having mind blowing sex with her for a whole month straight? Draco decided to blame it on the sex. Yes, what a _Slytherin_ thing to do.

 _ **...xxx...**_

Hermione on the other hand, chose the Gryffindor way out of this. She accepted her feelings for him, no matter how scary they seemed. She knew she'd developed a crush on Draco Malfoy, a boy she would hex into oblivion just over a few months ago. But pushing away her emotions wasn't going to sort out her problems. She had to deal with them, however tiresome they may be.

She didn't know how long this...thing with Draco was going to last, considering this was their last year. But she wanted to have everything she could before it ended. She wanted to hold hands with him and take a stroll through Hogsmead, she wanted to cuddle with him, drink coffee with him, bicker with him on the silliest things. But she knew she couldn't. Having an open relationship with wasn't the easiest thing on her plate.

First there were her friends to think about. How was she going to break the news to them? _Hey guys, I'm going out with Draco Malfoy._ She cringed internally, imagining the looks on their faces- Ron's face red with anger and outrage...Harry's green eyes flashing...Ginny's-

Hermione stopped short. Why hadn't she thought about it before? _Ginny!_ She was sure Ginny would understand the most. She was sure Ginny would support her, give her advice. But even if Ginny could give her advice...there was something else nagging her mind...

What if Draco himself wasn't interested in anything more than sex?

What if he didn't return the ridiculous feelings she had for him?

What if-

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice called.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Are you coming home for Christmas? McGonagall might come around asking now that it's just a week away."

"Oh I uhh.." Hermione hadn't thought about it. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to spend the time with Draco. With a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach, Hermione turned to her friend.

"No Ginny, sorry. But I have to stay back here, now that it's N.E. ., and work my ass off." she said, which was true in essentials.

Ginny looked at her suspiciously. "Studying" she said slowly, "or something else?" To her horror, Hermione saw Ginny's eyes flash to the Slytherin table and back.

"What?" Hermione laughed airily. "What else would it be other than studying?"

"Ohh, I don't know...perhaps a secret desire to be with a certain Slytherin." Ginny said, sarcasm dripping with her words.

Hermione's mouth had gone dry. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Ginny would be on her side, she hadn't wanted her best friend to find out like this.  
"Gin...I-"

"Since when?" Ginny asked.

"About...about a month..."

"So you're definitely dating?"

"No!" Hermione said loudly, making several people look at her, alarmed. She lowered her voice. "It's not a-a serious relationship..it's just..."

"Sex." Ginny completed for her.

Hermione hated to admit it, but what else could it be? Ginny looked at her for a long moment, then sighed.  
"When are you planning to tell Harry and Ron?"

"Oh I don't know Gin.." Hermione moaned. "I feel like Ron's going to just explode."

"Well Ron's Ron." Ginny said reasonably, shrugging. "Don't be afraid Hermione. You're not a kid anymore, and you can take care of yourself. Harry and Ron just have to realize it soon. And you haven't done anything wrong."  
Hermione tried to find comfort in these words, but it was difficult.

"And Hermione..." Ginny's tone turned serious. "Be careful okay? I would hate to see you get hurt by that git. Just...don't let him break you."  
Hermione smiled at her friend. She then turned towards the Slytherin table. He was looking at her intently. Hermione stared back, trying to tell him without words, trying to convey everything with the intensity of her brown eyes, that perhaps she wanted...she _needed_ a bit more.

She jerked her direction to the doors of the Great Hall. He understood. Muttering a hurried goodbye to Ginny and Neville she headed out of the Great Hall.  
Draco ambushed her in the deserted corridor, and pushed her into a broom closet. He was immensely pleased that they barely had place to stand, because it meant she was closer to him. He inhaled her scent deeply, and exhaled. _ **I'm addicted.**_

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. She responded by throwing her hands around his neck, her fingers tickling the base of his skull. She whimpered when he drew back.

"Couldn't wait for me?" he teased, brushing his nose against her soft cheeks.

Hermione smiled softly. "I wanted to ask...what about Christmas?"

He seemed confused. "What about it?"

"Well..what do you plan to do? Are you staying back?"

Hermione felt him frown as he buried his face in her neck. "I don't know..."

Hermione felt a little impatient. "Where else do you plan to go? You have nowhere but here, and your parents are locked up in Azkaban." As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione regretted it. He froze and untangled himself from her, a hard look in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that, Granger?" he asked coolly.

Hermione registered the use of her last name. "Nothing...I just..I just wanted to spend some more time with you, maybe hangout in Hogsmead or something-"

"Hang out? Spend some time?" He hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Hermione blanched. She didn't want this argument. "No-what I meant-"

"Listen, Granger," he spat, and Hermione hated the venom in his words. "Just because we fucked, doesn't mean there's something between us. It's purely, purely sexual, what we have here. Don't go dreaming about things that we both know wont be happening. _Ever_."

Hermione felt like she was slapped in the face. _Purely sexual?_ Then that meant, that he would just walk out on her right after having sex, wouldn't he? Why caress her in a sweet way, kiss all her sore points? Why talk about the most random things with her? Why make her laugh with his dry humor? Why speak softly to her, lulling her into sleep in his arms? Why share his secrets with her? Why make her feel like he was 'home'? Why have those moments with her when he was completely open to her, where she could read him without any trouble? Why act as thought he actually cared? Why-

"And as for Christmas," he said, turning towards the door, "if all you wanted was a good shag during the holidays, then I'm not required, am I? There are plenty of cocks waiting for a hole, Granger...why don't you try out some others for a change, and leave me alone since I have 'nowhere else to go'?"

He left.

The door slammed shut, and Hermione stood in the ringing silence of the musky broom closet. Her stomach seemed to have been filled with lead. Her gut had been wrenched out of her and a ball had logged itself in her throat. Her eyes stung, and involuntary tears rolled down her cheeks. Something squeezed her heart painfully, ad she clutched at her chest. A million hives had logged themselves in her throat and her chest and her very soul. She felt diminished. She felt shame. She felt angered. But she also felt immensely alone. Terribly alone.

Hermione now cried freely, weeping uncontrollably. She sank to the dusty floor, holding her head in her hands. The sound of footsteps echoed loudly outside the door. Everyone outside were probably returning to their classes, their stomachs and hearts full and content, while all alone Hermione cried in the pathetic broom closet, isolated from the world and isolated from the one person she thought would be her true love.

She cried till she couldn't anymore. She cried till she had no more tears left in her. She cried till her throat was dry, and her heart was heavy. Slowly, Hermione got off the ground. Her tears had dried on her cheeks, making her face itch.

" _Tergeo_." She muttered pointing her wand at her face. Hermione looked at the door that was just shut in her face with new emotion. Anger. Her brown eyes had lost it's fire, filled with cold, unforgiving ice. His words hit her over and over again, and each time she forced back the hurt and let her anger take over. Her lips turned into a sneer, so that she looked less like Hermione Granger than ever.

She knew what she wanted to do right now. She knew she'd have to take a break from this. She knew more than to sit and dwell on what could have been a beautiful fairy tale. Except it wasn't. _It never was._  
With that heavy feeling in her heart, and ice in her blood, Hermione stepped out of the broom closet and made her way to the Headmistress's office.

 _ **...xxx...**_

 _ **Do you hate me? Even if you do, it's okay, caz I HAD to do this to take the plot forward. I warned there was going to be heartbreak, didn't I?**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm kind of confused... I have my chapters ready, but should I update them tomorrow? Or the day after, on Valentine's day? Give me your opinion!**_

 _ **Keep smiling,**_

 _ **La icepopsickle xD**_


	20. Chapter 20

The fires in the Hog's Head seemed dimmer than usual. The bitter winter air blew past the window, making it rattle. The snow made the night look brighter, what with the moon making the white frost shine on the windowsill.  
Blaise checked his watch. 1:00 in the morning. His eyes itched with tiredness, as he watched his best friend gulp down his 48th glass of Fire whiskey.  
"One more." Draco ordered, and Blaise was amazed to hear how normal he sounded, without any slur to his voice.

"That's enough Draco." Blaise said firmly. "Let's go back to the castle."

"You go."

Blaise let out a frustrated sigh. He was sleepy, he was tired and he was irritated with his friend's behavior. He knew very well he couldn't just leave Draco alone like this, especially not at night when he was drunk. Ever since the holidays, Draco had been coming down here to the pub to drink until he was trashed. And who had to get him back to the castle without the teachers noticing? _Blaise Zabini, of course._

He shuddered as he remembered where he had found Draco the first night of the Christmas vacation- out on the streets at night, howling like a mad dog, and half screaming, half singing _'We can hurt together.'_

Blaise pulled himself together. He had to get Draco back to the castle, without the teachers noticing. Again. He watched as Draco drank his 49th glass. He had had enough.

"That's it. Up now." Draco felt too tired to fight against Blaise as he was pulled to his feet and dragged out the door. The wind was biting. The street was deserted. The occasional owl flew past. Draco leaned on Blaise, as they walked back the long, winding path of Hogsmead towards Hogwarts.

Draco felt horrible. He missed her. He missed her so fucking much- it was a screaming headache. But he didn't know where she was. She'd disappeared right after their fight, even before the holidays had started. He remembered his conversation with McGonagall when he'd gone into the Headmistress's office to inform her that the Head Girl hadn't come back to their dorm...

 _"Come in."_

 _Draco walked in feeling anxious but he didn't show it on his face. "Good evening Professor."_

 _"Yes, good evening, . What is it?"_

 _"Uhh..you see Professor, Granger hasn't come back to the dorm, and it's-" he looked down at his watch. "-12:00 already. I checked in the library but she isn't there. She's off duty-"_

 _"Miss Granger has taken an extended holiday, ." McGonagall said, peering at him._

 _"Extended holiday?" he asked blankly._

 _"Yes, she left a few hours ago. She's started her vacation a week before the holidays."_

 _"Oh."_

 _He hadn't slept that night. He hadn't slept from that night on, thinking about where she was, what she was doing. The last week before holidays had been torturous for him. He had to sit in all his classes, thoroughly alone, missing her presence more than he should have. He spent more and more time out on the grounds at night, hoping to fill the hole her presence had left, with the wintry snow. It numbed him. He kept hoping to see her- reading on the couch, studying in the library, walking the corridors, lying on the grass next to him, staring at the sky._

 _Far worse than this empty feeling in his stomach had been his confrontation with Ginny Weasley. The day before the vacations started, she'd cornered him in one of the deserted corridors._

 _"Malfoy." she glared at him. Draco had no strength in him to fight with her and it was with some wariness that he said,_

 _"Don't you have classes, Weasley?"_

 _"Stop pretending." she hissed. "Where's Hermione?"_

 _"I don't know." and it was the truth. He could see that she believed him._

 _She-Weasel let out a frustrated breath and stamped her foot. "What did you say to her? Did you hurt her?"_

 _"Why would I?" Even to him, his voice sounded hollow._

 _"You worthless git." she said, with a look of disgust. "You pathetic, good for nothing, slimy-"_

 _"Are you done?" he said._

 _"No I am not!" Her hair looked like it was on fire. She pushed him harshly and Draco almost tripped on his robes. "I told her to be careful around you!" she screamed. "I told her not to let you break her!" She pushed him again. "Now I don't fucking know where she is, nobody does! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

 _Her words hurt more than her shoving. But she was oblivious and continued. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? I knew about your relationship with her! I knew you were only using her for sex! You're such a lowlife! Did it mean anything to you that she cared about you as much as she cared about all of us?! Now she's gone!" She broke down, tears gushing out of her eyes. Draco had never seen the fiery She-Weasel lose control like this and bawl her eyes out. "She's g-gone, and I-I don't know if-if she's c-coming back! What have you done?"_

 _Draco took a step back. It was too much for him, hearing her accusation. Too much for him to take in the blame. He stumbled and flew back down the corridor, leaving the red head to cry on her own. But he was unsuccessful in trying to leave behind his guilt that crushed him, once more. The nightmares were back, and he was a wasted spirit again. He ate less and less, the gaunt look in his eyes refused to leave him._

 _The memory of her refused to leave him..._

Draco stumbled and fell face first into the snow covered road. Blaise cursed and pulled him to his feet. Then Draco laughed. He laughed like a lunatic, thinking about his ridiculous situation. He laughed about how he'd forgotten he was sinner when she was with him. He laughed about how he'd thought about spending his life with her. He laughed about how useless he was and that she deserved someone better.

The mere thought about seeing her with someone else, made him angry. And that made him cry. His laughter faded and his tears began to flow. Draco howled and stumbled along the road, lost in his world of grief and misery. He was a wounded animal, who didn't know how anyone could save him. Not now. Not ever. He regretted every word that left his mouth in that pathetic broom closet. He couldn't bare to imagine the expression on her face as he had turned to leave. He couldn't stop thinking about what a fucking git he was, and that Ginny Weasley had been absolutely right.

IT WAS ALL HIS FUCKING FAULT.

Blaise watched with concern as he his friend continued to go insane. He knew what the problem was of course. _Granger._ Ever since she'd disappeared, Draco hadn't been, well...Draco. He was back to being the son of a Death Eater. He had never seen his friend act like this because of a... _girl_. Being second best to the Slytherin Sex God, had always pissed Blaise off. He'd seen Draco with five different girls, in five different places in one single night. But he'd never seen his friend lose it because of just one single girl. Who was a _muggle-born_. Who was a _Gryffindor_. Who was one of the _Golden Trio_.

Blaise Zabini had never imagined Draco Malfoy falling for Hermione Granger.

But he had fallen for her. Blaise could see he was head-over-heels for the bushy haired bookworm. He had seen how Draco looked at her, as though she as the only person in the room. Their silly arguments in class had been more of a giveaway than anything else. He didn't miss the looks they exchanged when they were in the Great Hall.

At the beginning of the year, Blaise had seen just how broken Draco was. With Granger in his life, he'd noticed how his best friend seemed to be smiling a lot more. Smirking a lot more. Insulting Blaise a lot more (in a friendly was of course).

Now, with Granger virtually non-existent, Draco was back to being haunted by his past and the memory of Miss Know-it-all. And Blaise was left to take care of the silvery-blond haired boy, who had no fight in him. No confidence. No swagger. Nothing except the heavy guilt and painful memories.

As Blaise watched Draco crying and laughing at the same time, he hoped for his friend's sake (and his own), that Hermione Granger would come back after the _damn vacations_ and end this horrible, horrible nightmare.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hermione! _Hermione!_ "

Hermione had time to register a flash of flaming red hair, before she was tackled with a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and hugged her friend back tightly.  
"Hey, Ginny."

"You bitch!" Ginny half laughed, half cried. "You gave me the fright of my life! Where did you go?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not now. I'll tell you later. First let's finish dinner." As they headed towards the Great Hall, Hermione felt better. She was back home.

"Hermione!" Neville came running towards her and gripped her like she was going to disappear any second.

"Hey Neville." she said warmly as they embraced. "I'm sorry I left like that..." she looked apologetically at the two of them.

"Forget that. Let's have dinner."

Hermione sat down next to her friends, eating and laughing. She'd missed them. She'd missed the familiar smell of Hogwarts, the sound of chatter, the sight of a hundred students in black and the green grounds, and the feel of Draco-  
 _Stop_. Hermione grit her teeth. She was not going to go there. No. This was a new start for her, and she wasn't going to think about the past again. She was pleased with herself when her eyes hadn't fallen on the Slytherin table. Not once throughout dinner. But something gave her the feeling that he wasn't sitting among the mass of green and silver. Somehow, moving on from him was as exhausting as moving on from the war...

As she bid Ginny goodnight and made her way up the staircases to the seventh floor, somebody blocked her path.

"Granger." Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of her.

"Zabini." she said, surprised.

He stared at her a moment, and Hermione though she saw relief in his eyes. "Good you came back."

"Okay...thanks I guess." she said slowly, suspiciously. She had never had anything to do with Blaise Zabini. Why was he being so nice to her all of a sudden? Was _he_ behind all this?

He nodded. "Draco will be happy." Her expression turned icy and she arched an eyebrow, hating the way her heart fluttered. Her worst imaginings had come true. _He was behind this_. Perhaps he had sent Blaise to tell her this? How... _cowardly._ Than face her himself!

"Whatever you mean, Zabini, I don't fucking care. Excuse me." she pushed past him, and she heard him groan. Internally she dreaded coming face to face with him. She hadn't seen him from over a month, and she didn't know how he would react when he saw her. Would he be angry? Happy? Pissed off? Indifferent? She hated that she even cared.

After she'd asked Professor McGonagall for permission to leave early, she'd left all her things and appareled directly to Australia, where her parents lived. They'd decided to stay there even after the war. They'd been surprised to see her of course, a week earlier than they'd expected. She'd enjoyed the stay with them. It was peaceful, and tranquil to spend time with her parents just as a normal muggle girl, and exploring the beauty of Australia...the monuments, the National Parks...everything. Though she tried to she couldn't forget him. Draco Malfoy. Hurt and anger had flared in her from time to time as she remembered his words. Her parents could sense something was troubling her, but they hadn't asked. And she was grateful for it.

She stood in front of the stone gargoyle. What if he's in there? She shook her head. Se would have to stop caring about what he did, what he thought and other bullshit like that. She was just here to finish her seventh year. And that's it.

"Fairy lights." she muttered, and the door revealed itself. She stepped in through the portrait hole.  
And he was there. Sitting. In front of the fire. With several empty bottles of Fire whiskey around him, and a glass in his hands. He looked up and dropped the glass he was holding. The glass shattered, and the Fire whiskey stained the expensive carpet, making a blotchy spot on it.

It was a sticky moment. An uncomfortable one. Hermione's heart faltered as she looked at him. He was a mess. Dark circles under his eyes, hair not groomed in days, probably weeks. He'd lost weight too, his shirt hung loosely off of him. His eyes...they were dead. Worse than shattered. Just dead with nothing in them. But when he saw her, was that relief she saw? Guilt?

"Hermione." Hearing her name from his mouth (cracked and parched) was more painful than she imagined. It also made her angry. She averted her eyes, and made her way to her door, looking indifferent and cold.

"Hermione, please-"

"It's Granger to you, Malfoy." she said coolly, turning to see him. She saw with vengeful satisfaction when hurt flashed across his face. With that, she turned around and went into her room, shutting the door closed.

Hermione took a shaky breathe, her knees feeling week. That was harder than imagined. If this was how it was going to be, how could she possibly keep it up for another couple months? Deciding she needed to take her mind of things, she sat down on her desk and pulled out a quill and paper. Harry would be busy, she knew, but he'd always been understanding and supportive when she needed it. She wouldn't tell him about Draco...not yet, and not in the form of a letter.

But her stomach churned over the possibility of what he might say when he found out what had occurred. She could imagine his green eyes widening in shock and anger... _I'll kill that git, Hermione. And you! Why did you even talk to him? You knew he wasn't the right influence! And look what he's don't to you now! He's used you for sex! That pathetic bastard!_

 _Just write the goddamned letter, Hermione._

 _ **Dear Harry,**_  
 _ **How have you been? Has your Christmas been enjoyable? How's the Auror training coming on? And Ron?**_  
 _ **Hogwarts is the same, but you have to get adjusted to the scars the war has left behind. I'm sorry I'm writing to you after half the year's over, but I've been really busy, what with this or that, being Head girl.**_

 _ **We (Ginny, Neville, Luna and I) miss you both a lot. It's kind of weird to walk the corridors without you both next to me. But I must say it's wonderful to be back. I'm completely engrossed in my studies now, and I'm trying not to freak out for N.E.W.T.s !**_

 _ **I was going through a bit of a hard time here, too much pressure, so I thought I'd write to you to take my mind off things. Tell me about your Auror training, and I hope you and Ron aren't doing anything illegal under that invisibility cloak of yours!**_

 _ **Take care,**_  
 _ **Love from Hermione.**_

 _ **(P.S.: By the way, Draco Malfoy is Head boy. I know, I know, I was shocked too!)**_

Hermione read the letter over and over again. Yes...it sounded just like her older self, not at all the brunette who'd been in Draco Malfoy's bed. _There it was again!_ Just when would she stop thinking about that stupid git? Hermione rolled up the parchment. She contemplated whether going to the owlery now or later.  
" _Homenum Revelio_." she muttered holding her wand. Nothing happened. That meant he wasn't there in the Head's common room. Good. She grabbed the letter and marched out, making her way to the owlery. Only a few prefects strolled past, and suddenly she remembered that she too had patrol duty tonight. _Perhaps that's why he left..._

The owlery was dark and silent. It reminded her of the time she'd spent here with him. It was painful to be here again. Pushing the thoughts and feelings inside, Hermione chose a barn owl and tied her letter to it's leg. She carried it over to the open ledge and watched as it soared into the night sky. There was no moon. And even the stars seemed dim. Perhaps they were reflecting her own inner feelings...

If she was being honest with herself, she missed him terribly. So much that it was a constant ache in her stomach. Not only the sex...but she missed his witty remarks, their mouthy arguments, light teasing, and occasional canoodling. Draco hadn't been the _perfect_ man, but he had been _her_ man. And she found perfection in all of his imperfections.

 _It doesn't mean anything to him,_ her brain told her. Maybe it was right. Maybe it had just been the idea of a good shag that had made Draco Malfoy even touch her. But her heart refused to believe it. Every beat reminded her of the way he had looked at her after they had sex. That soft, caring expression, the light caresses to her wrists which he had been gripping tightly just moments before, when he was humping into her. The sweet kisses he showered her with, the gentle stroking of her hair...

Something moved in the shadows and her head snapped in that direction. His face came out of the shadows, looking tired and frozen. Hermione swallowed. _. ._

Hermione tried to keep an apathetic look on her face but it was difficult. Guilt and apology was written all over his face, and suddenly she had the desire to run to him and hug him tight, giving him all the warmth he needed.

But then his words came back to her, and it angered her seeing him like this. Surely this was all an act to get back into her bed? _HA!_ Like she was going to give him that! She turned away and started to walk back.

"Hermione, please wait!" the desperation in his voice, nearly made her turn around, but she settled for just standing stiffly, her back to him.

"Can't you just hear me out?"

Okay, that pissed her off. "Hear you out?" she asked in a deadly voice, turning slowly on spot. He stood a few feet away from her.

"Hear you out?" she repeated, a little more loudly, and she saw him stiffen.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" she shouted. "Did you hear me out in that stupid broom closet? Did you even bother to ask why I wanted you to stay back for Christmas? Oh, all I want is dick, isn't it?" she laughed manically, her arms flaying around. "Okay then! All I want is a dick! Why are you wasting your precious holy time with a slut like me?"

Draco winced as her harsh words cut through him like a knife. It was beyond physical pain what her words did to him. His head pounded so painfully, that he felt dizzy.

Hermione glared icily at him, then started walking out. He grabbed her arm and then suddenly, Hermione lost it. Her right hand moved with blinding speed, and it found it's mark on his cheek. His head snapped to the side, and Hermione jerked her hand out of his grasp.

"If all we ever did was 'purely sexual'," she said in a low voice, her words trembling with suppressed rage, "then let it be like that. If we were fuck buddies in your opinion, then so be it. It's over now, so don't ever fucking try to touch me again."

That night, neither Hermione nor Draco went back to the Head's dormitory. Draco just stood in the owlery all night long, his head bowed, his heart aching. The throbbing in his head had increased ten fold, and he wanted to rip his brain into shreds.

Hermione patrolled the corridors all night, steering clear of the seventh floor. Anger still flowed in her veins, but somewhere, in the depths, she felt slightly bad for slapping him. Her heart was heavy, and she couldn't concentrate on what she was going, or where she was going...

Their hearts burned unpleasantly, painfully. When the sun rose, it looked dim to both their eyes, as though the color had been leached out of the world, making it a monochromatic one. They met at the entrance of the gargoyle as the school woke up around them.

Hermione didn't look at him. It was like he didn't even exist. She gave the password, and went into her room, starting to get ready for the day, her mind full of images of his pale and frightened face. She tried to push them away...It wasn't easy.

Draco slumped on his bed, trying to cope with his blinding head ache, and telling himself over and over to get a grip on himself. It wasn't easy.

Nothing ever was...

 _ **...xxx...**_

 _ **Hellooooooo,**_

 _ **So, what d'ya think? The story is going to end tomorrow, on Valentine's day. So, be patient! And keep contemplating on what's gonna happen!**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **La icepopsickle xD**_


	22. Chapter 22

The air in the Transfiguration classroom was thick with tension. Professor McGonagall wondered what was going on between and . They sat as far from each other as the room allowed, and avoided looking in each others direction. Both their eyes were red, and adorned with dark circles.

Draco felt tired, and he just wanted to go to his room and sleep. He found it hard to even swallow his own bile, which rose unpleasantly to his throat. His head felt like it would break in two if he moved it around even a bit. So was the case with his heart. Although, it was already broken, and Draco didn't want to scatter the pieces even more.

MCGonagall cleared her throat. Draco looked up, trying to focus solely on McGonagall, but out of the corner of his eye, he could make out her long, brown hair. Draco's gut twisted painfully. If the Christmas holidays were torturous, the days after were nothing short of _hell_ for him. Even thinking her name would cause a hitch in his side, and a hive would pierce his broken heart, wedging the two pieces further apart. She could have shouted at him...hit him till his last breath...hex him into oblivion...

But no, this cold indifference was far worse than any sort of punishment he had ever received. She didn't acknowledge him, she didn't look at him, she didn't talk to him. Even if she had to it would be in monotonous and weeks...Draco felt like he was rotting from the inside. And his head? He forgot how it was like without a headache. Constant, never ending, painful pounding around his temples... he didn't understand anything anymore..

"I do not usually indulge in student affairs," McGonagall started. In all his years at Hogwarts, Draco had never seen her look uncomfortable. "But there seems to be a certain ill air around you two. As Head boy and Head girl, I suggest you look more closely on how you two react to each other, so that it promotes house unity. And not being able to bare each others presence within the same classroom...well let's say it doesn't necessarily-"

The bell rang and Draco was out not turning back even when McGonagall called him. He was angry, he was pissed off, he was guilty, he was irritated, he was in a fucking foul mood. He felt like he wanted to punch something, or someone- which was himself. Draco stormed ahead, not knowing where he was going or what he was doing. He didn't even apologize to the people he bumped into, but just roughly pushed past, ignoring all the jibes sent his way.

His head was pounding, and he wanted to pull his hair out. It felt like he was going mad. His head spun, and his footsteps faltered. His breathing was ragged and hollow. He could feel his heart beating rather fast, faster than usual. In his mind's eye, he saw her eyes, angry and unforgiving. He heard the cold and malice in her voice. He felt the sting of her palm on his cheek. And suddenly Draco collapsed. His vision was fading, and he could hear nothing. The last thought before he passed out was that there was _nothing_ called _second chances_ in this world. With her brown eyes burning into the back of his skull, Draco finally saw black.

 _ **...xxx...**_

 _He could hear someone calling his name...all though he wasn't sure what his name was._

 _They, whoever it was, seemed far away in a distant place. He was surrounded in black shadows...but the shadows weren't moving. They were as still as steel, and as cold as the winter wind._

 _He didn't know if he was alive, just knew that he had some sort of weak consciousness._

 _Was he floating in some great pool of nothingness? He felt no pain, no worries. But he also didn't feel happy or content. He just felt nothing._

 _He didn't know what he looked like. He couldn't remember anything of what he was, who he was, where he came from, why he was here._

 _Then he saw a pair of beautiful, brown eyes...the sweetest shade of honeysuckle, and chocolate. An angel's eyes. It anchored him to where he was._

 _The voice calling his name seemed stronger, but he still couldn't make out what his name was._

 _There was no time flowing._

 _He saw those eyes for a long moment...perhaps forever._

 _Then he was floating away from it. Farther and farther away, and the voice calling his name, faded once and for all._

 _ **...xxx...**_

Draco eyelids refused to open, and his limbs felt like they were about to fall off. There was dull throbbing in his head, which he tried to ignore. With his closed eyes, Draco tried to register his surroundings. He was lying on something soft- a bed- and his head rested on pillows, a warm blanket draped over him. Somebody was holding his hand. They were soft, and small, yet comforting. He could hear that someone breathing, and occasionally sniffing.

" , visiting hours are over. I suggest you go back to your dormitories." It took a while, but Draco's sluggish mind recognized Madam Pompfrey's voice.

"Can I stay?" someone asked in a small voice. It came from the person holding his hand. With a pang he realized it was Hermione. Instantly, his heart started beating faster. _Stronger_. He found strength in his arms, enough to squeeze her palm gently, letting her know he was awake, listening. He heard her soft intake of breathe.

"I'm afraid , I cant allow-"

"Please Madam Pompfrey." Hermione interrupted. "Please."

Madam Pompfrey hesitated. "All right. I'll check in after a few hours."

She left, and Draco heard the doors shutting close.

"Draco..." she said softly, holding his hands like it was her lifeline. Her voice, so soothing, so caring... In that moment, he loved her. He didn't exactly know what love was. But if it was taking care of her, staying by her side, making her laugh, pecking her lips and cheeks and nose at odd moments, gazing into her eyes, taking a walk with her under the stars, never wanting to see her cry...then yes. He was _madly_ in love with her.

His eyelids lifted of their own accord, and his eyes fell on the beautiful angel sitting next to his bed. Soft moon beams fell on her face, as though the moon was caressing her soft cheeks himself. Draco felt a pang of envy. _He_ wanted to do that. _He_ wanted to hold her in his arms, stroke her hair... _He_ wanted to cook for her, take her every where she wanted to go, bring her roses however lovey-dovey it looked, and perhaps one day...ask her to marry him.

As he looked into her soft, heart shaped face, he wanted to keep staring at her for all of eternity, until he rotted away and decayed. He wanted to see her face in his own children...those brown eyes, the soft curls of hazel-brown locks. He wanted to grow old with her, watch as she would freak out over seeing the first strand of grey hair, intertwine their hands until they were wrinkled and lusterless.

But how could he say all this? For one, he didn't think he deserved her. The only thing he did to her was hurt her, which made him feel pathetic. For another, even if he wanted to, he couldn't. The words were logged in his throat.

Her eyes were soft, tender. "Draco..." she said again. He wanted- no, _needed_ \- to keep hearing his name from her lips over and over again for all of his life.

"Hermione." he croaked, and it took every ounce of energy he had to get her name out, but his heart immediately felt lighter. He decided, in that moment, that she was too precious to just give up. That she mattered too much to him. And that he was going to fight to bring her back to his side...Even if she was too good for him, his selfish heart refused to leave her, refused to forget her. He would give his all just to keep her happy, smiling and radiant.

A sob escaped her lips, and the salty tears glistened in the moonlight. "What were you thinking? You gave me the fright of my life!"  
At this Draco felt confused. He remembered vaguely that he had collapsed, but where? When? Why?

"You had a head trauma." she said quietly, reading the expression on his face. "Professor Sprout found you near the entrance hall... You were experiencing bad headaches for a while, weren't you?"  
Too tired to speak, he nodded.

"Why didn't you go to Madam Pompfrey?" she asked, and he could sense the anger beneath her words. "And why on earth did you drink so much Fire Whiskey?"  
Draco's eyebrows shot up. _He was going to kill Blaise Zabini._

"I asked Madam Pompfrey why you had a head trauma." she chocked out, and he gripped her hand more tightly. "She said it was because of some incident that happened, which must have really hit you hard. Traumatized you. Caused you to break down."  
Draco could sense where she was going with this.

"I'm so, so sorry, Draco." she cried softly. "It's my fault. I was too harsh on you. I knew the war had been hard on you, but I still ignored all that and acted like some self-righteous bitch!"

Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. After all the things he'd said to her...she was apologizing...to him? Before he could say anything however, she moped her tears away.

"I almost forgot. You have to take this potion." Carefully, she helped him sit up, and tipped the contents of the goblet into his mouth. Draco felt immediately drowsy. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, but his eyelids were drooping...

"I'm sorry Draco... It's because of me, all this happened. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."  
He heard her words from a distant corner of his brain, and her face swam lazily over his eyes, until he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	23. Chapter 23

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was sitting with Ron and Harry in the Three Broomsticks. The entire bar seemed to be looking at them, thanks to Ron's outburst.  
"Keep your voice down, Ron." she hissed. She had just told them about her and Draco, and Ron's reaction was just like she imagined it would be. His face was red with anger and shock, and he was fuming.

"Hermione, have you lost your mind or something? Are you feeling okay? Should we take you to Madam Pompfrey?"

"Shut up, Ronald." she snapped. "I'm perfectly fine. If this is how you're going to take it, then I don't think we have anything to discuss here."

"But Hermione," Ron whined. "He's Malfoy! Or have you forgotten that? How could you date him?"

"You are one prejudiced, nasty little bugger." she told him coldly. He looked so surprised at her attitude he turned to Harry who was keeping unusually quiet.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Do you think he hexed her or something? Spiked her juice with love potion maybe? Or-"

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione said in a dangerous voice that he knew only too well. "You better take that back, or you're going to regret it."

Ron looked like a bludger had hit him on the nose. It would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.  
Hermione glanced at Harry. He was looking at her funny, but he seemed to be taking it better than Ron. His reaction was unexpected. His glasses didn't flash furiously, like she thought they would. He was looking at her quite calmly...

"You knew about it, didn't you?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

Harry looked sheepish. "Yeah, Ginny."

Ron looked simply furious. "Oh, so everyone's in on this little secret except me?! Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't take it well." Harry sighed.

"Harry, she obviously shouldn't be dating Malfoy of all the people!"

"Excuse me, Ronald." Hermione said sneering at him. "I haven't come here to ask your permission to date him. I'm here to tell you guys that we were involved for a brief period of time. And it's none of your business, who I date and who I do not."

"A brief period of time?" Harry asked, frowning. "So you're not with him anymore?"  
Hermione stayed silent. She was kind of surprised Ginny hadn't told Harry about her fight with Draco; probably because Ginny didn't want Harry to burn Draco's underpants... Hermione would have to thank her friend later.

Ron immediately relaxed, and his face split into a smile. "Oh thank god! It was obviously some mistake! Good Hermione, you're not going out with him anymore."  
Hermione ignored him. She stared at Harry and he looked at her intently. His green eyes were full of understanding. He got up. "Well it's up to her what she wants to do. We've got no say in it."

Hermione smiled inwardly and thanked him with her eyes. Ron, however was oblivious. He was humming happily , as they made their way out onto the Hogsmead street. Hermione knew what to do. She couldn't be involved with Draco anymore, even if she wanted to. It was because of her, that he ended up in the hospital wing. How could she ever look into his eyes again, without remembering his frail body, pale and lifeless, lying on the bed? And it had been her fault.

She couldn't risk that happening again, because she cared about him too much. Because she was in love with him. She couldn't let harm befall him because of her. She felt disgusted with herself. Sure, he had been harsh with her, too, but why? Only because of her lose mouth.

 _ **You've got nowhere else to go, and your parents are locked up in Azkaban.**_

 _Way to go, Hermione_ , she thought bitterly.

In her anger, she'd overlooked that it was partly her fault too. And that his words were aimed at her, only because he was angry. She knew he hadn't meant it. The way he looked at her the other night, in the hospital wing... It had Hermione's guts feeling jittery. She willed her mind not to go into unnecessary places. She had to end it with him. She wouldn't be involved with him anymore. He needed someone better, someone who could understand him. Not someone who had a fiery, uncontrolled mouth.

And moreover, she didn't think their relationship could last. Hadn't Ron's behavior shone her just that? That how unlikely it would be for them to be together- that it was _unnatural_ in the eyes of the entire wizarding world?  
She bid Harry and Ron goodbye, and walked up to the castle, her heart heavy but her mind determined. Draco would be getting discharged today. She had to finish things with him.

She had to make him understand that _they_ weren't going to work.


	24. Chapter 24

Draco was sitting on his bed in the hospital wing, feeling much better than he had in days. He was waiting for Hermione to come. Just the thought of her, made his heart speed up, and he felt slightly nervous. Why the fuck was he nervous? This wasn't normal, was it?

He had decided to win her back. To make her his, and he was not going to lose her. _Not again._

The doors opened, and she came in, looking gorgeous like always. His stomach gave a funny whoop, and he smiled at her, involuntarily. She smiled back, but he sensed a certain reluctance to it.  
"How do you feel?" she asked, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Good." he said, standing up. "Shall we go then?"

She hesitated. "Draco, it would be better if we go separately. That way people wont think something's up."

Draco felt confused. She wasn't meeting his eyes. "But I don't care what they think." he said with a shrug.

"I do, though!"

"So you don't want to be seen with me?" he asked, slightly hurt.

"I don't see where this is going, Draco." she sighed. "We should just stop here, and come out of our dream land or whatever. It's over."  
She turned to walk away.

"Don't leave me like this, again." he said, his voice thick with suppressed emotion. She could feel the sadness rolling off of him, in waves. " _Please._ "

Hermione stopped, her heart melting. "Draco it isn't going to work." she said heavily.

"How do you know that?" he came and stood in front of her, blocking her path. His eyes were pained, but his tone was challenging. "How do you know it's not going to work?"

"Because look what I did to you!" she shouted. "Because of me, you were on your death bed!"

"Hermione-"

"No, Draco! You need to understand that I can't possibly be good for you; I've seen what became of you, all because of me!"

"Will you listen-"

"This cannot possibly work! _It can't!_ I just know it. We need to stop-"

Draco grabbed her, and pulled her close, kissing her full on the mouth. She whimpered. Draco put all his love for her in that one kiss, trying to make her understand that it would be okay. That they would try. That they would make this work. There was a sweet sensation in his gut as he kissed her. Had he forgotten how good it felt to move his lips on hers?  
Draco drew back, but didn't let go of her. "I was on my death bed, yes. But it wasn't because of what you said or did; it was because I was without you. It was because I couldn't stand being away from you for all those weeks. And when you started to ignore me... I felt like I would never live again."

She was silent as she gazed into his eyes. "You gave me the second chance I was craving for. You helped me redeem myself. But when you weren't there with me, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I started blaming myself for it, over and over again, until it drove me mad. I couldn't stand being in the same room as you were in, and not being able to hold your hand. It wasn't because of your words...it wasn't because of that slap...it wasn't because of the cold indifference...it was because of your absence. I couldn't help but think that I was being punished because..." he gulped, his fear evident in his eyes. "...because I didn't do anything to save you from Bellatrix. And a part of me felt like I deserved whatever you threw at me..."

Tears were strolling down her cheeks, and Draco kissed them away gently. He held her for a long time, enjoying the warmth her embrace bought to him. He inhaled her scent, having craved for it for almost two months. It seemed like an eternity had passes before he got to hold her again.

" _I love you, Hermione._ " he whispered against her head, holding her tight, because she was his lifeline. He couldn't live without her. She inhaled sharply. When she was silent for far too long, Draco drew back, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Would she say no? Did she love someone else? Had he read the signs wrongly?

As the grey met the drown, she smiled, and Draco felt like he was hit with the purest ray of hope and sunlight.

" _I love you, Draco._ "

And with that they kissed, intertwining their destinies like it was meant to be. Like it had always been, from the beginning, till the end. The sun beams rolled in, and they seemed to be smiling, sending a blessing of hope and happiness to the two people who seemed unlikely to be apart, ever again.


	25. Chapter 25

"Dad!" Draco looked up from the paper he was reading and looked down at his son, Scorpius. He was Draco in miniature, with the same silvery blonde hair and grey eyes. But their similarities ended there. His personality was more like his mother's...kind hearted, someone who would fight for justice, caring, understanding and all the other things he loved about his wife.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us the story about you and mom!"

"Yes, dad! Please?" Draco eyes shifted to his daughter, Aurora, who looked remarkably like Hermione. (Something he had been hoping for, when Hermione said she was pregnant for the second time.) But then, she was unlike Hermione in all other aspects. He could himself in his daughter- cold, calculating, but still loving to those who mattered most and fiercely protective of her loved ones...everything he didn't hate about himself.

"You've both heard it a hundred times." Draco said, hiding his smile behind the _Daily Prophet_.

"DAD!" they whined together.

Draco sighed. He knew they weren't going to let go. They'd inherited their mother's stubbornness, after all. "All right." he said, setting the paper down.

"It started 19 years ago, when I was a first year at Hogwarts, and there was this really annoying, bushy haired Know-it-all that I really, _really_ hated. She hated me too. She thought I was arrogant. I thought she was bossy. As the years progressed, there was a time when I hexed her...there was a time when she punched me in the face.  
Then the war happened, and everything changed. I felt like she was less annoying. She felt like I was more handsome."

"Please." came a voice from the kitchen doorway, and Hermione walked in, using her wand to lay down breakfast on the table. " _You_ thought I'd become more beautiful."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyway, then one fine summer night, after we'd both graduated from Hogwarts, we were on a date in Paris, and we had an argument."

"What argument?" the kids asked together, though they had heard it over and over again.

"About who loved who more. I told her I loved her more than she did, and she called me some colorful names for that."  
Hermione chuckled at this.

"But you said that you hated each other!" Scorpius said, frowning. "How can you love someone you hated?"

"Just shut up and listen, Scor." Aurora drawled, crossing her arms over her chest and throwing back her curtain of brown hair.

Draco continued. "Then she got pissed off, and punched me on the face again, right in front a thousands of people, and she yelled, 'You're a git, Malfoy!' "  
"Then?" Scorpius and Aurora asked simultaneously. This was their favorite part.

"Then that's it."

"Dad!"

"Then I said something that made her cry." he glanced at his wife, who was smiling at him, knowingly.

"What did you say?" The kids asked impatiently.

"Don't you know this, already?" Draco asked, peering at them both. They didn't answer.

Draco sighed, and got up. He got down on one knee in front of Hermione, and conjured up a ring with his wand, much like what he had done, years ago, on that wonderful night in Paris. It was always the same, an emerald held in place by two diamonds that sparkled even in the dark.

" _Will you marry me, Hermione_?"  
 _ **...xxx...**_

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy then grew old together. The watched as their son and daughter grew up, fell in love, married and each had their own families.  
Draco and Hermione loved each other till the end...stood by each other during the ups and the downs...their love burning like a talisman against all the people who tried to break them apart.

Hermione looked at their entwined, wrinkled hands, and thought of how lucky she was to have spent her life with a husband like Draco. They sat on the terrace of the Malfoy Manor, looking up at the stars, just like old times. Hermione glanced at him. His silvery blonde hair had receded back, and the wrinkles had taken hold of his pale skin. His jaw was week, unlike what it had been, once upon a time.  
His grey eyes didn't look shattered like they had, all those years ago in the Prefect's bathroom. They were full, complete and filled with peace and love- love for their children, love for their grandchildren... _Love for her._

 _To her, he still looked like the cocky, and arrogant Slytherin she had punched in their third year._

 _To her, he still looked like the tall, lean, and sexy man who had fallen one one knee and asked her to marry him._

 _To her, he still looked like the ecstatic, handsome man he had been, the day they made their vows to each other..._

Draco looked at his wife, her grey-brown hair, falling around her face, the stars reflecting off her brown eyes, which looked tired, but content. He counted the age lines on her forehead, and the crinkles around her doe-shaped eyes. He thought of what a lucky man he was to have got an a _ngel_ like her. He silently thanked whoever was sitting up there, for giving him the one person in his life, whom he loved more than anybody else.

 _To him, she looked as bold and beautiful as she had on the day she punched him._

 _To him, she looked as sexy and stunning as she had on the Yule Ball, and in the party during their last year at Hogwarts._

 _To him, she looked as radiant and angelic as she had on the day she walked down the aisle towards his awaiting arms..._

 **THE END.**

 _ **...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...**_

 _ **Hey guys!**_

 _ **So, this is it, then. This is the end...but it's also the beginning.**_

 _ **First off, thank you so much for sticking with me till the end, and for all those amazing reviews that encouraged me to go on with my story. I'm really happy with the way it turned out, though sometimes I was on the edge of giving up.**_

 _ **This is my first ever fan fiction (other than a one-shot), and I'm happy it's for my favorite couple- Dramione. I hope you guys enjoyed what you read and thanks again for supporting my writing!**_

 _ **This is a gift from me, to all those Dramione fans, on this Valentine's day. Here's to young love, old love and forbidden love. Cheers!**_

 _ **For Dramione,**_  
 _ **La icepopsickle xD**_

 ** _(P.S: There IS something alluring about forbidden desires, isn't it?)_**


End file.
